Cruelle obsession
by vanerogue
Summary: Angelus aime buffy. Elle l'obsede. Pourra t-il la séduire ? ou le séduira t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel obsession**

AN : je ne posséde pas btvs ni angel ou tout autre personnage. Tout est propriété de Joss Wedon. Bouh

**Prologue :**

**Fièvre**

Buffy s'est assise tranquillement sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle a dû se lever. Elle a dû sortir. Il a été la nuit et il était là … et elle ne l'était pas.  
Elle a commencé à se lever, d'aller à lui, mais son corps protestait. Ses muscles étaient raides et ses articulations blessaient. Elle s'est rallongée. Elle se lèverait dans un instant. Elle a juste besoin d'un moment, alors elle pourrait y aller.

Elle gémit doucement. Elle était si chaude. Elle a estimé que son sang a été sur le point d'ébullition… Ses organes internes de flambait… Sa peau était en feu.

Mais Angel était là seul.

Seul.

Debout, elle devait se lever. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul là-bas.

Elle s'est assise.

Un tube en plastique a été accroché à son bras et son poignet, il y avait une forte douleur à la main juste au-dessus de son auriculaire. Elle a masqué, surprise par la gêne puis grincé des dents dans l'irritation. Ils avaient bloqué une autre aiguille dans sa main.

La jeune Tueuse a maudit doucement et arraché la bande de métal en infraction de sa chair. Le sang a jailli de l'aiguille de sa main gauche, et a coulé lentement de la plaie.

Buffy l'a ignoré. Elle guérirait … Elle a toujours guéri. Elle a guéri de fractures. Elle a guéri de commotions … Elle a même guéri lorsque son coeur a été arraché de sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit morceau de métal ?

Elle grogné contre le tube froid en plastique de son bras, la bande tenait obstinément, tirant sur le peu de poils qui a couvert sa peau.

La salle a tournée mais la Tueuse s'est accrochée à la conscience obstinément.

Angel était là. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul là-bas … Et la mort a été autour errant ici. Elle ne devrait probablement pas être seul ici, pas plus que elle ne devait laisser Angel seul là-bas.


	2. Chapter 2

**An : **Je rappelle que je possède pas BTVS ou ses personnages. Ils sont propriétés de Joss Wedhon.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Fièvre**

Angelus a marché calmement dans le couloir de l'hôpital, des roses blanches à la main, tout en sifflant quelques notes d' « Ode à la joie » de la 9e symphonie de Beethoven.

Il a passé les officiers de police, avec une légère sourire, indifférent à leurs présences. Les agents, officiers de police, n'ont jamais eu aucun impact en interférant avec son plaisir.

Les yeux sombres d'Angelus se sont plissés quand il a remarqué le chien de garde affecté à la protection de la porte de sa dame. Bien que s'il devait choisir un chien de garde, il ne serait pas choisir un faible et inefficace bâtard.

Alex s'est levé pour lui faire face, de toute évidence, à l'aise avec la station d'infermière et de sécurité proche.

Angelus s'est arrêté et laissé le chiot venir à lui.

"Les heures de visites sont terminées," a jappé le chiot.

Angelus a souri et a frotté son doigt sur la bande claddagh de mariage à sa main. "Eh bien, je suis famille. Je viens de voir ma fille», a t-il offert innocemment, montrant son offrande de fleurs.

"Je ne le pense pas", Alex a grogné. "Pourquoi ne pas revenir au cours de la journée ? Gee Oh, non, "dit le garçon avec un air de réaliser juste quelque chose. "Je suppose que tu ne pouvez pas."

L'odeur de la peur était forte dans l'air et le rythme cardiaque du garçon courrait comme un lapin, mais il a tenu ferme.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu peux m'arrêter ?" Angelus a menacé vaguement et doucement. Pas besoin de faire une scène publique ... encore. "Si je décide de marcher dans la chambre de Buffy, pensez-tu pour une microseconde que tu pourrait m'arrêter?"

Les pupilles d'Alex se sont élargies, il était en danger de mort. L'image mentale d'avoir sa gorge arrachée et d'avoir sa vie finir comme son sang s'est répandue sur les carreaux pâle a flashé par son esprit. Sa poitrine a blessé et pour un moment, il s'est demandé si son cœur lâchait de terreur.

Angelus souri, l'odeur de peur du garçon a inondé le couloir, un délicat arôme pour la nourriture ... et derrière était l'odeur du sang de sa dame. Pas beaucoup, juste un filet, mais le parfum a été une ambroisie plus alléchante que tout ce qu'il avait jamais senti. Le vampire avec le visage d'ange a serré sa mâchoire et a inhalée, de nouveau, permettant à l'exquis parfum du sang de sa Tueuse de traverser ses papilles.

"Peut-être pas", a concédé Alex. «Peut-être pas le gardien de sécurité de nuit, non plus. Ou les flics... ou le préposé... Mais je suis un peu curieux de le voir. Et toi ?"

Le grand vampire a remis son attention sur le garçon ennuyeux. "Le chevalier blanc de Buffy. Tu l'aimes encore. "Il se pencha proche, ce qui permet son aura de mort de frôler Alex. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont proche il a été d'avoir une mort si angoissante que les journaux observateur serait l'enregistrer dans une éclairée calligraphie sanglante. Un humain ne s'interpose pas entre un vampire et sa victime ... son choix ou sa passion.

Angelus a contrôlé sa jalousie, en sachant que sa femme n'avait jamais examiné l'adolescent avec le moindre intérêt ; ses souvenirs de l'âme le laisser savoir en termes clairs que la Tueuse a été sienne. Il a souri cruellement à l'amour non partagé d'Alex. «Il te mange juste de savoir que je le suis arrivé en premier."

Alex a rougi et Angelus pourrait sentir la terreur entachée de la rage bouillonnant dans le garçon. Mais là encore a été l'odeur de sa dame, qui l'a appelé comme un sort qu'il ne pouvait ôter.

Il a poussée les fleurs dans la poitrine d'Alex. "Dites-lui que je suis passé.»

Il s'est retourné et est parti. Il y avait un autre moyen plus privé d'entrer dans la chambre, de façon à leur permettre un peu d'intimité. Plus que la vie privée, qu'il gagnerait s'il déchirait à travers le garçon, les agents de police et les préposés, gêneraient.

Ah, les choses que l'on sacrifié au nom de la passion.

Buffy a lutté à ses pieds. Elle a hésité un peu au contact de la du plancher glacé sous la chaleur de ses pieds, mais après un moment, la fraîcheur faisait du bien.

Elle a regardé autour de la salle, un peu ébranlée comme elle a continué à tourner après avoir arrêté de tourner. Où étaient ses vêtements ?

La chemise d'hôpital a glissé sur ses épaules, une taille qui ne lui a certainement pas convenu du tout.

Elle frissonna, ses pieds commencent à refroidir sur le sol glacé. Comment est-il possible d'être aussi chaud et froid en même temps? Eh bien, que ses pieds étaient froids, le reste d'elle était encore chaud, brûlant.

"Bonjour, amour."

Elle a fait demi-tour et balançant un peu comme la chambre à de nouveau tourner.

Angel assis sur la fenêtre, et les jambes dans la chambre. Son regard sombre posé sur elle, en prenant la chemise d'hôpital qui ne la mettait pas en valeur en effet c'était juste un sac de toile. Ses doigts ont automatiquement commencé à lisser ses cheveux.

Angel. Elle a clignoté et toute la panique, qu'elle avait sentie plus tôt s'est dissipée quand il était parti.

Il sourit à elle mais il n'a pas été un de ses sourires normaux, ce sourire était comme s'il riait d'elle.

Buffy s'est regardé, de la chemise blanche à pois bleu liée à sa hanche comme une robe. Elle a grogné ironiquement, il était drôle. La Tueuse toujours attentive à son apparence pris dans un costume complètement laids et malgré tous les commentaires à l'effet contraire, malgré de nombreux «je ne voudrais pas être pris de morts que dans cela, elle avait été capturé dans la plus laide tenue de sa vie par l'homme dont elle n'a jamais voulu paraître peu attrayante.

Angelus a continué à sourire à elle et à sa situation d'impuissance. Mais alors, elle l'a surpris.

"Jolie mauvais, hein?"

Angelus, a haussé son sourcil son ton a sonné ironique, pas effrayé. "Tu as regardé mieux, bébé."

Buffy a levé sa main à son front. Elle était si chaude, elle se sentait comme si elle avait été suspendue au-dessus d'un volcan, qui la tenue en captivité dans sa chaleur impitoyable. Angel n'a pas l'air chaud, pensa-t-elle. Il avait l'air très à l'aise dans son pantalon de cuir noir et sa chemise de soie noire. Il avait l'air frais et peu soucieux de la chaleur étouffante qui semble prêt à l'étouffer.

Mais alors, la chaleur n'a pas d'incidence sur lui. Il a toujours été frais.

Angelus a pénétré davantage dans la pièce, attirées par l'odeur d'elle ... attirés par les gouttes de sang sur sa main et qu'elle a barbouillé sur son front, quand elle a mis sa main là. Sa fille aux cheveux d'or regardait prête à s'évanouir ... Elle regardait impuissante ... Elle regardait délicieusement savoureuse.

"Vous ne regardez pas en haut de ton jeu, bébé. Ce n'est pas bon."

Buffy a regardé la gorge exposée de sa chemise, l'étendue de peau pâle fraîche. Avec chaque mouvement qu'il a fait, elle pouvait voir les muscles onduler sous le tissu et le cuir. Sa peau brûlait et d'une certaine manière la chaleur de son corps semblait augmenter de plusieurs degrés. Il avait l'air délicieux. Il a été l'eau fraîche d'une oasis, pour la sauver de l'incendie de chaleur du désert qu'elle éprouvait.

Angelus soupira de déception. Aucun signe de l'auto préservation, elle n'allait pas se défendre. Elle n'a même pas regardé comme si elle allait crier à l'aide. Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant qu'il l'avait pensé être.

Buffy le regarda avant de se lancer contre son corps dur.

Il l'a pris, se demandant s'il vient d'être témoin de la plus maladroite et pathétique attaque qu'une Tueuse n'ait jamais tenté.

«Je suis tellement chaude», a t-elle soufflé, se pressant contre lui, poussant la chaleur de son visage contre sa gorge. «Je suis brûlante. Touchez-moi », a t-elle gémit, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau où la grande impulsion dans sa gorge aurait dû être.

Angelus a gelé en état de choc.

L'Elue se pressait elle-même contre lui, laissant la fraîcheur de son corps rayonner à travers la soie fine de sa chemise et le coton mince de sa chemise d'hôpital. "Tu te sent comme un souffle d'air frais», a t-elle miauler approbatrice. Elle a soulevé ses mains à ses épaules et traçant l'ampleur d'elles. Elle a suivi la musculature de ses biceps et pressé un peu. "Vous êtes si fort."

Elle n'avait aucune idée. Son amant, créature de la nuit a fermé les yeux et savourant ses caresses. La chasse et le meurtre sont souvent sexuellement stimulant pour les vampires, mais Angelus n'a utilisé des femmes mortelles que dans les préliminaires, trop souvent, ils sont morts avant que sa passion a été éteinte et les organes immobiles n'étaient pas satisfaisant.

Après un moment, il a ouvert les yeux et regardé vers le bas au sommet de sa tête. Ses boucles d'or ont été emmêlées et quand elle a tourné son regard brûlant à lui, elle a rayonné de sensualité. Il a reconnu ce regard, il a été tourné sur son âme de nombreuses nuits. Il a abouti à beaucoup de baisers, caresses et finalement une nuit de passion qui a soufflé son âme immédiatement.

Buffy sourit gentiment, la tête inclinée avec confiance, lui offrant ses lèvres ou sa gorge, quoi qu'il est désiré prendre.

La chaleur sortait d'elle dans des vagues, mais l'offre a été plus chaude que sa peau. Angelus a pris un souffle inutile à la pensée de se nourrir de son sang et sa chair.

Buffy a glissé les mains de son dos lisse à travers ses épaules et a pris le revers de sa chemise comme ses lèvres se sont rapprochées d'elle. Où serait-il l'embrasser ? Son souffle s'est accéléré dans l'attente jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas supporter plus. Le Tueuse a arraché sa chemise ouverte; bouton s sautant dans la pièce dans l'impatience de sentir la proximité privilégié de son corps. Elle a caressé ses paumes sur les muscles de sa poitrine et dans l'impossibilité d'attendre de le rencontrer, pas en mesure d'attendre pour savoir où il choisirait de l'embrasser. Elle a atteint jusqu'à sa nuque pour de prendre possession de sa bouche avec la sienne.

Angelus raidis et puis grogné dans le plaisir comme ses lèvres et sa langue glissaient dans d'enchevêtrement avec la sienne. Elle s'est appuyé sur sa poitrine, comme si elle était sa seconde peau, et il a gémit à l'impression de ses seins libres pressé contre lui. Se permettant d'être tiré dans sa chaleur, il a enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle et l'a levées contre lui.

Buffy a serre ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Elle a arrachée ses lèvres des siennes et a pluie des baisers sur son visage, sa mâchoire comme elle a murmuré. "Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à ton sujet. »

Et c'été comme il se doit, il ne pourrait pas arrêter de penser à son sujet aussi qu'il soit avec une âme, elle l'avait ensorcelé avec son humanité, le capturant dans le web de l'amour et de passion brûlante. Quand il était libre, il devrait avoir disparu, mais il ne l'était pas. Elle est maintenant en lui: dans son sang, dans ses os, et dans son cœur froid. Elle a brûlé dans son cœur, ses passions devenant plus chaude et dangereuse que jamais. Il contrôlait, en essayant d'étouffer cette flamme avant qu'il ne devienne emporter et la courtisait de façon à terrifier même un démon mais il s'est retenu arrière, essayant d'aller lentement.

Ses petits cadeaux d'affection ont été accepter, son messager, Teresa, qui a transmis ses mots d'amour sur les lèvres de sa mort. Elle a accepté ses fleurs, les serrant si fort dans ses mains que, même par les fenêtres, il avait vu les épines percées la peau. Elle a lu sa promesse de "bientôt" et elle a regardé vers l'obscurité à sa recherche. Bien sûr, elle a jeté le sort de non invitation mais cela a été une punition pour la participation de Willow dans leur cour. Willow était belle mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa déesse d'or et il a pris le conseil qui a fait reculer sa cour. Cela a été comme il se doit; possible rivaux ne pouvait être tolérée. Buffy a seulement reculé à la mort de Jenny - il était juste un réflexe. Il savait qu'elle a déteste la femme comme on seulement haïrla personne qui vous a pris votre amour. De plus, Jenny a été un danger à sa liberté.

Buffy léché et mordillé, se déplaçant sans cesse sur chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle serré ses dents émoussé sur sa gorge. Il gémissait sous ses assauts d'affection et comme la possibilité s'est présentée il a léché le sang de son front dans une lente caresse.

Elle a goûté de la lumière du soleil d'or et d'innocence. Elle a goûté des pêches sucrées et de passion. Elle a goûté la lutte, la capitulation et le désir. Elle a goûté, comme si elle lui appartenait.

Il gronda dans le plaisir, conscient de ses petits doigts dans pétrissant ses cheveux et son épaule. Ses cuisses tremblaient avec l'effort de soutenir son poids et il a ôté une main de sa hanche pour soutenir ses fesses.

Buffy libéré la chair de son cou et ouvert la voie de retour à ses lèvres. "Je continue de me souvenir de notre nuit», a-t-elle murmuré.

"Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens, bébé?"

«Je me souviens de trembler. J'ai été mouillé par la tempête, trempés, mais j'ai été encore plus humide de te vouloir. Je tremblais, car j'avais peur que tu ne me toucherais pas." Elle a reposé sa joue chaude contre sa froide, tremblait de la fraîcheur de sa peau. «J'ai été encore plus effrayée que tu ne ma permettrait pas de te toucher."

Angelus a tenu son corps souple contre le sien, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle rayonnait. Il aimait la sensation de ses mains glissant de sa poitrine à ses côtes puis sur son dos. La chaleur de ses paumes, frayant un chemin entre ses omoplates, puis jusqu'à ses épaules.

L'exploration a été doux rien par rapport à l'acte charnel, qu'il avait accompli au cours de sa carrière sanglante, mais il le stupéfiait par le bien-être qu'il éprouvait. "Quoi d'autre tu te rappelez?" A t-il murmuré contre sa joue rincé.

«Votre bouche sur moi. Tellement, nombreux baisers que je me suis senti essoufflé. Le sentiment de ta bouche comme tu semblait devenir de plus en plus affamé, exigeant de plus en plus de moi jusqu'à ce que mon corps tout entier ait crié à la volonté de sentir tes lèvres et ta langue et tes dents à rassasier ta faim. "

Il n'a pas été un langage brut de sexe mais il lui a certainement fait de l'effet. Il a changé, frottant sa chair raide contre la sa base chaude. Il n'y a pas plus aphrodisiaque pour un homme, il pense ironiquement, que de savoir qu'il a été souhaité.

"Ma peau frissonnait, pas du froid, mais de l'anticipation."

Un nouveau parfum a rempli l'air et ses instincts prédateurs hurlait à la présence de celui-ci - le désir féminin. Ses souvenirs et son corps ont été se réveillant.

"Quand tu m'a ôté ma chemise, mes seins ont estimé durs et gonflés. Mes mamelons …», a t-elle pris un souffle et Angelus a réalisé qu'il avait glissé la main qui ne la soutenait pas à la coupe du son sein. Elle s'est voûtée contre lui, son mamelon déjà dur dans sa paume. "Mes mamelons étaient si serrés de vouloir ton attention qu'ils ont presque blessés".

Angelus frottait son pouce sur sa chair affamé en appréciant les doux gémissements d'encouragement, elle lui donnait.

Peut-être qu'il avait été trop hâtif. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié qu'il y avait plus à la cour que la mort, plus à la faim que le sang. Il a pris un pas en arrière, avec son prix s'accrochant à lui, et a coulé dans le fauteuil de la chambre, doucement la réaménageant afin qu'elle le chevauche.

Il ouvrait la chemise d'hôpital, dénudant son corps à son regard brûlant, sauf pour le sommet de ses cuisses qui a toujours été protégé par le coton blanc immaculé de sa culotte.

Il a traînés ses paumes sur sa jolie poitrine, tirant sur ses mamelons durcis.

"Où veut tu mon attention?" A t-il grondé. Il pouvait le sentir mais se demandait où sa petite vierge le guiderait après.

Elle s'est redressée et a plongé ses yeux dans son regard sombre, il a regardé sexy et compétent et infiniment patient.

Elle a pris ses mains dans les siennes et il a cessé ses caresses, la regardant calmement.

"Où?" A t-il répété.

Elle a guidé sa main droite de la pointe de son sein pour couvrir son coeur.

Angelus a souri avec dérision. "Tu as déjà dit que tu ma veut ici.», a t-il rappelé à sévèrement, tirant fortement sur ses mamelons.

Buffy a sourit doucement, telle une sirène envoûtante mais à repose sa main droite sur son cœur. "Mon coeur gronde, mes poumons ne plus respirer et je me sens comme si je suis pris dans un filet dont je ne vais jamais me libérer. Et je crois que je t'ai pris dedans aussi. Mais il me tire vers le bas. "Elle a guidé sa main vers le bas sur la courbe de son sein, sur la délicate paroi de sa côte et de la brièveté des muscles de son ventre.

Angelus a estimé que les muscles flottant sous ses doigts.

"Mon estomac est serré. Je veux ton contact si mal, mais mes muscles sont contractés, les sensations sont trop. Et je ne suis toujours pas satisfait. Je suis vide et indigente."

"Pas satisfaite ?", il a demandé doucement, en regardant les yeux verts qui se sont concentrés sur lui comme s'il était la seule chose au monde.

Elle secoua la tête. "Et qu'est ce qui te satisferait ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait disparaître le vide ?"Il a demandé, sa voix épaisse avec son propre désir croissant. Elle a guidé sa main vers le bas de la ceinture de sa culotte et ensuite sous celle-ci aux boucles humides de son intimité abritant sa féminité.

"Toi seul», a t-elle murmuré. "Toi seul peut me remplir, me satisfaire."

La mâchoire d'Angelus a serré comme son désir a brièvement menacé de le submerger. Il a combattu les demandes impatientes de son corps pour se plonger en elle à la place lui donnant une pression dans son humidité dans une caresse.

Buffy s'est voûté comme le plaisir l'atteinte et un cri a éclaté de ses lèvres.

Angelus tirée rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes étouffant son cri avant qu'il n'est pu totalement s'échapper. Il a réduit au silence sa passion avant qu'elle n'alerte le chiot qui gardait le couloir, gardant sa précieuse Tueuse, inconscient qu'elle n'était pas à dormir paisiblement dans son lit de malade virginal. «Ici», a t-il demandé doucement contre ses lèvres, même comme il l'a pressé une autre caresse dans sa chair. Ses hanches ont suivie la danse de ses doigts talentueux.

"Oui", a t-elle gémit contre lui. "Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Je veux te sentir en moi. Tout comme je peux te sentir ici." Elle a guidé sa main gauche, toujours à jouer avec ses seins pour couvrir son coeur. «Je tiens à te sentir sur ma peau, à te sentir dans mon ventre, que mes muscles blessent parce que tu était en moi, exercer ta passion en moi jusqu'à ce que je pense que je vais éclater mais il sera exquis pace que c'est toi."

Angelus s'est senti perdre le contrôle comme son visage à changer en celui du démon. Ses crocs se sont allongés et il a senti son front se modifier jusqu'à ce que sa nature soit devenue complètement évidente. Il l'a regardé, attendant le désir s'effacer, attendant pour qu'elle se recule, cherche à le fuir.

Ses yeux avaient foncé à un vert brillant, ses lèvres gonflées avec sa passion et Angelus a pris un souffle inutile quand ses mains délicates ont traînés de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses doigts caressent son visage. Elle a tracé son front, nez, la courbe de sa mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres de ses doigts.

"Je t'aime quand tu es comme cela», a t-elle murmuré. Il a gémi comme elle a continué ses caresses et ses doux mots de passion. "Lorsque tu change comme ça, je sais que je t'ai atteint. Quand tes yeux sont d'or et que tes crocs sont allongés je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veut."

Sa main blessées se sont arrêté sur ses lèvres et il léché de sa langue l'ambroisie qu'elle a offerte inconsciemment.

Il a pris un souffle inutile et ses yeux ont flashés dangereusement, la défiant de retirer sa main, son sang. Mais plutôt que de l'ôter, elle a déplacé sa main et a pressé la blessure à ses lèvres.

Il a sucé sa plaie juste au-dessus de la veine de sa main, savourant le goût.

«J'aime savoir que tu as faim de moi ici», a t-elle chuchoté, se penchant en avant pour lécher ses lèvres comme il a tenu fermement sa bouche sur sa blessure. "Et comme je sais que tu as faim de moi ici», a t-elle murmuré comme son autre main à toucher son sexe à travers son cuir.

Le sang de sa main s'est répandu dans sa bouche l'inondant avec son désir et sa dévotion pour lui qu'elle ressentait au cœur de son être.

De plus, Angelus a pensée, libérant sa main. Il a pris possession de ses lèvres, toujours si proches des siennes et a pressé son pouce fermement contre le gonflement de son clitoris, la faisant jouir. Elle a tremblé contre lui, gémissant dans sa bouche même comme ses parois internes ont saisi avidement ses doigts.

Il a mis sa main libre à l'arrière de sa tête et l'a tiré proche pour qu'il puisse chuchoter dans son oreille. «Sors ma bite. », a t-il ordonné à elle doucement. "Et je le ferai de nouveau." Il l'a caressé doucement, sachant que sa chair sensible répondrait à ses caresses encore plus rapidement que précédemment.

Les muscles de Buffy tremblaient violemment, mais elle a obéi avec impatience. Elle a maladroitement ouvert la fermeture de son pantalon et a sorti sa chair dure. Elle l'a tracé avec des caresses innocentes.

Angelus a passé ses mains de ses hanches et arraché la culotte de pur coton qui a protégé son cœur féminin. Il l'a caressé de nouveau, pénétrant ses doigts dans sa chair et a coulé avec impatience dans sa chaleur.

Buffy raidi ses épaules et haletais comme il lui donnait un plaisir insupportable qui se diffusait à travers son corps.

"Gardez-le tranquille, bébé", l'a t-il mis en garde. «Tu ne veut pas que ton ami viennent et te prends gémissants sur ma bite ? »

"Non", a t-elle gémit. "Ne veux pas quiconque ici, sauf toi."

Il a continué ses mouvements en elle, doucement embrassant ses lèvres. "Tu ne veut pas être sauvé?"

"Te veut seulement.", a t-elle dit, ses ongles creusant dans ses épaules.

Angelus s'est poussé à l'intérieur du gant humide et chaud de son corps, guidant ses hanches. Elle a suivi tout son mouvement, se poussant contre lui.

Il a pris ses cheveux et l'a forcée à le regarder, ne voyant que ses pupille qui on masqué ses iris. Elle a été perdue dans son plaisir. "Va tu te rappeler cela ?", Il a demandé doucement, surpris par la chaleur qui sortait d'elle et réchauffant même sa peau et son sang-froid. "Va tu garder à l'esprit que pour toutes fins utiles tu m'a séduit ? Va tu te souvenir ou penser que j'ai profité de ton délire, de ta fièvre ?"

Elle a gémit et secoué la tête comme elle a bougé son corps.

«Parce que tu sais bébé ? » Comme il a mit sa main jusqu'à sa cage thoracique puis la ramener à ses hanches et l'a tirer avec force et puissance sur lui.

Son souffle s'est échappé dans des halètements.

"Je pense que c'est aussi honnête que tu as jamais été. Tu ne t'occupe pas que j'ai une conscience, une âme ou non. Tu ne t'occupes pas du monde extérieur. Tu m'aimes "

"Oui", a t-elle murmuré se penchant pour saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser profond. "Je t'aime. T'aimes, t'aimes... "

Il lui a donné plusieurs grands passionnés baisers que de toute évidence elle voulait. "Et tu m'appartiens?" A t-il demandé.

Dans un baiser, elle a délicatement coupé sa langue contre ses crocs. «Appartient ensemble».

La sentant contre lui à commencer à lui faire son contrôle, gagner par plus de deux siècles. Sa chaleur humaine serrait autour de lui, l'enveloppant. Elle gémissait doucement, comme elle approchait de son apogée.

Angelus a tenu ses hanches et a arrêté ses mouvements, la maintenant sur le précipice.

"Angel", a t-elle murmuré, pleuvant de délicat baisers sur son visage. Ses doigts ont glissé à travers ses cheveux le tirant sur bouche affamée encore et encore.

"Angelus", l'a t-il corrigé, retardant les demandes de leurs corps.

"Mon Angelus Angel."

"Angelus", a t-il murmuré sévèrement.

"Mon Angelus", a t-elle gémit.

"Tu me veut ?"

"Oui", a t-elle dit, contre ses lèvres. "Toujours".

Ses yeux ont flashé. Toujours. "Dis mon nom à nouveau».

"An... Angelus."

Il a enveloppé son bras autour d'elle et couvrant sa bouche de la sienne, et dans son essor, l'envoi dans son orgasmes avec tant de force, qu'elle a crié dans sa bouche.

Il s'est levé du fauteuil et l'a pressé contre le mur. Buffy grogné dans sa bouche et enveloppé ses jambes autour de ses hanches, s'ouvrant davantage à son invasion. "Toujours, Buff", a t-il grogné. "Tu as promis et je vais te tenir sur cela." Il s'est à nouveau poussé en elle, remuant son désir de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elles gémissent sauvagement contre lui. «J'ai tué mon père pour toi ... mon consort. Angel a tué ma compagne pour toi." Ses hanches claquaient avec force en elle et ses gémissements de plaisir contre lui. "Je t'accepte dans le commerce", a t-il grondé. "Tu es mienne."

"Votre", a t-elle affirmé.

"Pour combien de temps, Buff?"

"Toujours", a t-elle dit.

"C'est vrai, bébé, pour toujours." Il buvait ses gémissements et ses cris étouffer, cognant en elle avec une force qui sortait tout souffle de son corps comme il l'a poussé vers son prochain orgasme, avant de se soumettre aux besoins de son propre corps . Angelus a baissé sa tête à son cou comme il l'a mordue à l'épaule. Elle est venue immédiatement et il a pressé son visage à son épaule, essayant de garder ses cris de satisfaction. Il a coulé ses dents dans sa chair au-dessus d'une veine de épaule et il est venu, la sensation de son corps, l'emprise de ses dents et le goût de son sang en lui l'envoyant à son propre orgasme.

Buffy s'est effondré dans ses bras, tête sur épaule comme son amant vampirique a bu. Son sang ne jaillissait pas dans sa bouche mais il n'avait pas su s'il aurait pu se retenir de la vidanger totalement s'il se nourrissait à sa gorge.

"T'aimes.", a t-elle murmuré. "T'aimes tellement.", comme elle a embrassé sa mâchoire.

Angelus a enlevé ses crocs de son épaule, léchant sa plie pour qu'elle se ferme. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau en contrôle, que son plaisir a été pris, son visage est redevenu humain. Il a pressé un baiser à son front humide. "Je pense que j'ai cassé ta fièvre, bébé."

Il s'est redressé, la portant jusqu'à son lit. Elle le regardait avec une telle confiance et amour, qu'il a eu envie de la porter à son repaire pour la voler de la lumière dans l'obscurité cette nuit même. A la place, il l'allongea doucement sur le, rajustant sa chemise de nuit, nettoyant tout résidus collants de leur passion entre ses cuisses. Elle l'a entouré de ses bras, le laissant faire comme il a satisfait, docile.

«Pas encore», a t-il murmuré. "Tu n'est pas prête à me suivre. Tu es la Teuse et tu penses que c'est ton devoir de protéger un monde de moutons lâches qui ne peuvent même pas se défendre eux-mêmes ou reconnaître tes efforts, tes sacrifices. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, je vais prendre soin de ce sale petit détail pour toi. Si tu n'avais pas le monde à sauver, tu m'étreindrais jusqu'en dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Tu serais ma déesse d'or de la nuit. Je vais prendre soin de tout. Dors."

Buffy l'a retenu avec un cri plaintif et se pressant contre sa poitrine. "Je ne peux pas dormir», a t-elle refusé, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. "Reste. Tu seras différent demain si tu t'en vas."

Le grand vampire a sourit froidement, conscient de combien il l'avait blessé. Il a brossé ses cheveux en arrière. "Je t'assure, bébé, je ne vais pas changer, je vais rester comme je suis ce soir."

Il l'a pressé sur le dos dans une position couchée et brossé ses doigts sur ses paupières, l'encourageant pour les fermer. "Dors. Essaye de te rappeler ce soir, chérie. Je sais que je vais. "Il a tiré sa main gauche de sa bouche et a embrassée son annulaire nu. "Et la prochaine fois que je m'est un anneau à ton doigt, il va y rester même si je le dois faire fondre sur ta chair."

Il l'a quitté alors, ne laissant rien de leur rencontre à être trouvé par la lumière du matin, sauf un bouton déchiré inaperçu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

**L'amour ne change pas**

Buffy fixait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle a tenu soigneusement le col du haut de son pyjama hors de son épaule et regardé l'hématome qui n'avait toujours pas complètement guérie.  
Il était sur son épaule, le long du muscle, et ne pouvait être caché par les fines bretelles. Les trous ont été soignés, sans aucun signe de déchirure, et la chair entourant la morsure est un violet pâle, de toute évidence, d'être aspiré dessus. Pour être encore meurtri maintenant, il doit avoir été très sombre au début.

Elle soupira. Il a été la plus sombre suçon qu'elle avait jamais eu et il venait de la morsure d'amour passionné d'un vampire.

Son esprit a flashé brièvement aux souvenirs de ses lèvres dévorant les siennes, de sa chair fraîche et dur pressé contre sa poitrine, son ventre et ses hanches, et à la chair encore plus dure qui avait été enterré dans son corps. Elle s'est souvenue des grognements, des grondements et même des ronronnements qu'il avait émis seulement ponctués par les cris étouffés provenant de sa propre gorge.

Buffy a gémi comme même maintenant son corps réagissait et au sentiment de vide qui résidait en elle. Incapable de résister, elle a atteint jusqu'à la morsure et a appuyé sur la plaie avec prudence. Elle a frissonné et sans savoir pourquoi, elle a pressé plus fortement sur la marque comme son corps a tremblé d plaisir.

La Tueuse soupira de détresse. Elle avait pensé que les douleurs de son corps étaient une partie intégrante de la grippe et du combat mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait eu un visiteur à l'hôpital, qui avait profité de sa faiblesse, de son délire. Angel, non Angelus avait tiré profit d'elle.  
La pensée de son amant démoniaque appréciant sa chair alors qu'elle était en délire et sans défense n'est pas réconfortante.

"Buffy?" Willow a frappé doucement à la porte des toilettes. "Tu vas bien?"

Buffy a rougie dans l'embarras et arraché la main de la plaie sur son épaule. Elle a regardé dans sa réflexion du regard vert vif, éveillé et à ses joues rougies.

"Je vais bien», a t-elle répondu dans une plus haute voix. Etait-elle ? Elle se sentait comme si elle avait été capturée avec sa main entre ses cuisses. «Je viens dans une minute, Will», a t-elle dit dans une voix plus stable.

"OK".

Buffy a pris une grande respiration. Il a été le passé. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire et il a été dans le passé.

sa peau brûlante contre la sienne si fraîche. Les caresses de ses doigts sur elle, en elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses baiser si enivrants. Buffy a gémi a nouveau.

Elle a tourné le robinet d'eau froide et s'est éclaboussé le visage espérant qu'il la rafraîchirait. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant, pas avec Willow et Alex ici. Enfer, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir jamais.

La jeune Tueuse a tapoté sur son visage sec puis a tiré une bande de papier de toilette libre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rouvert sa blessure car alors son secret n'en serait plus un.

Elle s'est arrêtée. Pourquoi cette nuit devrait être un secret? Il n'était pas de sa faute si Angelus l'avait violée alors qu'elle avait été en délire.

Touche-moi ... Je tiens à te sentir en moi ... Je te veux ... Je t'aime ...

Buffy a tremblé. C'est pourquoi il a dû être un secret : il n'a pas été viol. Elle ne s'est pas souvenue de tout, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas violé. Il n'a pas eu besoin. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle s'était soumise à son amant démoniaque et personne ne saurait. Elle ne le dirait à personne et Angel ne partagerait pas d'histoire avec les autres de ci tôt quand à Angelus personne ne le croirait.

Elle a pris une grande respiration et résolument quitté la sécurité relative de la salle de bain pour retourner à son lit de malade.

Alex a été encore allongé sur le côté droit de son lit tandis que Willow était niché confortablement sur un tas d'oreillers et Princess Bride toujours à la télévision.

Buffy a pénétré dans la chambre, tirant la couette jusqu'à sa poitrine et s'installant comme si de rien n'était.

M. Gordo était de l'autre côté de la place, sa présence toujours prête à offrir du réconfort. Elle s'est rappelé comme Angel avait tenue cette peluche et a réalisé qu'elle n'avait plus déplacé son confident rembourré depuis qu'Angel l'avait déposé sur sa commode.

Elle a clignoté et regardé avec détermination le film, voulant très fort se perdre dans une histoire où le vrai amour a en effet tous conquis. Elle a regardé tranquillement comme Wesley et Buttercup ont traversé les dangers des marais de feu puis observa de sa fenêtre comme le ciel s'assombrissait.

"Umm, les gars, ça devient obscur. Peut-être que vous devriez vous dirigé vers vos maisons car je ne peux pas vous escorter jusqu'à vos portes ce soir. "

Willow a souri heureusement. "Oz va venir me chercher. Lui et le groupe font une répétition de sorte que la prochaine fois qu'ils jouent ils seront plus … "

«Ouais, quand à moi les inséparables me donne un tour à la maison», a commenté Alex tout en mangeant des chips.

"Oh," Buffy marmonnant. Eh bien, c'était bon ? Elle a essayé de tourner son attention à la comédie romantique, mais la fenêtre a continué d'attirer son attention. Les rideaux frottaient contre la fenêtre ne pouvait cacher l'approche du crépuscule qui permettrait aux démons de sortir.

Elle était extrêmement consciente qu'Alex est été assis à côté d'elle, sur son lit. Il a été totalement asexué. Il a été complètement innocent, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Alex était trop proche. Son parfum, sa présence ne convenaient pas. Elle voulait qu'il quitte son lit mais elle n'a rien dit et a fait semblant de ne pas être gêné.

Buffy a regardé la fenêtre, la gorge sèche. Le sort de non invitation fonctionnait. Il n'entrerait pas, elle était en sécurité. Bien sûr, après avoir envahi sa chair, les quatre murs de sa maison ne lui ont offert aucun confort parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans sa propre peau.

Que faire si elle l'avait invité tandis qu'elle délirait. Est-ce que cela compterait ? Est-ce que quand elle lui a dit de venir à elle cela signifierait qu'il pouvait entrer dans sa maison ? Devraient-ils refaire un nouveau sort pour l'empêcher d'entrer ? Comment pourrait-elle expliquer ?

La sonnette de la porte a retenti et Buffy a hésité. Qu'arrivait-il si sa mère l'invitait ? Non, elle a dit elle-même sévèrement. Après la performance stellaire d'Angelus comme ex-petit ami psycho, il n'y avait absolument aucune façon que sa mère l'invite à l'intérieur.

La maison était sûre, sa chambre était sûre.

"Buffy, miel. Regarde ce qui est arrivé pour toi."

Buffy a observé comme sa mère est entrée dans sa chambre à coucher, dans ses bras ont été deux douzaines de roses dont les pétales ont été un tel rouge profond qu'ils ressemblaient à du sang frais.

Joyce a porté le vase sur la commode de Buffy. "Ne sont-elles pas belles ?" A t-elle commenté, alors qu'elle admirait le bouquet.

"Wow!" S'exclame Willow, impressionné par le nombre de fleurs et du vase en cristal les contenant.

Buffy a regardé l'offre floral épineuse : elles étaient exquises. Leur parfum a rapidement rempli l'air de sa petite chambre à coucher, déjà tissant un sort de romance entre le donneur et le receveur.

"Sont-elles venu avec une carte?" La jeune fille blonde a demandé, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le cadeau luxueux.

"Oh oui." Sa mère a retiré une lourde enveloppe crème qui se trouvait au milieu des fleurs et l'a donné à Buffy. "Il est peut-être de ton père", a commenté Joyce. "Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé et il sait à quel point tu déteste les hôpitaux."

Buffy a regardé la note dans sa main puis la pléthore de roses, dont certains bourgeons n'étaient pas encore ouvert mais qui répandaient tous leur parfum dans l'air. Elle doute sincèrement que son père, lui est envoyé des roses d'une couleur si passionnée. Blanche, oui. Rose, bien sûr. Rouge ordinaire, peut-être. Mais pas cette teinte de rouge profond et sanglant.

"Oh, peut-être que c'est un admirateur secret," Willow a soupiré avec envie comme elle se penchait pour lire la note côte à côte de Buffy.

Admirateur? Ummm ...

Elle regarde son nom écrit en caractères gras calligraphique puis retourné l'enveloppe pour voir la cire rouge qui a coller la missive, une marque stylisée inscrite dessus.

Non, elle a presque éclaté. Ce n'est pas papa et ce n'est pas un admirateur secret. C'est juste mon démoniaque amoureux qui me nargue pour la nuit à l'hôpital à travers cette note.

«Eh bien, ouvrez-le," Willow encouragée.

Buffy à jeter à coup d'œil à son public et a renoncé à son bref espoir pour un moment de vie privée pour voir ce que Angelus avait à dire. Elle a sérré ses dents, savoir qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher et se preparant aux accusations qui suivraient.

Libérant la cire sans rompre le sceau, Buffy déroulé le papier épais et regardé au texte inscrit avec tant de soin. Elle n'a pas remarqué le flash de l'argent métal comme il a quitté sa prison de papier pour tomber sur ses genoux.

**"Permet moi de t'offrir la mariage à mon esprit  
Reconnaît les obstacles. L'amour n'est pas amour  
Quand il ne se modifie pas constamment,  
Ou tourne comme un manège fou.  
O non! Il laisse toujours sa marque  
Il est tempête et jamais ébranlé,  
Il est l'étoile toujours errant dans le ciel,  
Dont la valeur est inconnue, bien que sa taille soit infini.  
L'amour n'est pas du temps, mais le rose aux lèvres et aux joues  
L'amour ne se modifie pas l'amour avec de brève heures et des semaines  
Mais le porte, même à la pointe de malheur.  
Si cette lettre est erreur et que je sois prouvé mal  
Je n'ai jamais écrit et tu ne l'as jamais aimé. "**

Exquis. Tu souviens tu, mon amour ?  
A

Buffy a regardé fixement le texte. Son souffle capturé. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'amour. Son ex-petit ami créature de la nuit lui avait adressé une lettre d'amour et un doux reproche habilement formulé.

Etait-il vrai ? Le véritable amour a été autant que le plaisir que la douleur, les bons moments et les mauvais ? Si ce n'était pas vrai au début, n'était-ce pas vrai à la fin ?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Alex a demandé comme il a arraché l'objet sur ses genoux et le suspendait par une fine chaîne.

Le bijou a été à peu près de la même taille que la croix qu'il lui avait donné quand elle était arrivée à Sunnydale. Il a également eu une forme semblable sauf au sommet qui a été façonné dans une large boucle. Le métal n'avait pas de bords plats, il avait été soigneusement arrondi créant un regard liquide. La croix de forme étranges brillait dans la lumière de sa chambre d'un éclat argenté et pure.

Joyce a souri. "Oh, Buffy, c'est magnifique ! »

"Quel croix étrange." a commenté Willow.

«Ce n'est pas une croix," Joyce a corrigé. «C'est un ankh. Un symbole égyptien. "

Les doigt d'Alex se sont serrés sur la chaîne comme il s'est penché au dessus de Buffy pour voir qui lui avait écrit et il a grogné quand il a identifié l'écriture de son ennemi, cet être qu'il détestait surtout d'autres.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Buffy a demandé doucement, regardant le bijou somptueusement travaillé.

«C'est le symbole de la vie éternelle. »

Vie éternelle... C'était une invitation ou une déclaration de ses intentions.

Buffy a atteint pour prendre le bijou mais Alex a fouetté son bras à l'écart pour l'en empêcher.

"Alex ! » Buffy a protesté.

Il n'a pas tenu compte de s'elle mais a enfermé le délicat bijou dans son poing comme il a sifflé des paroles venimeuses.

"Qu'est-ce ? Tu va accepter ses cadeaux? Ses fleurs? "Il s'est retourné et a lancé le pendentif par la fenêtre.

"J'aurais du te donner le bouquet qu'il t'a apporté à l'hôpital?" Alex a demandé avec mépris. "Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser dans ta chambre pendant que tu étais impuissante ! »

Buffy a serré ses dents, mordant le retour qu'elle mourrait d'envoyer, qu'Alex ne l'avait pas protégé du tout.

"Ce sera assez, Alex," Joyce a tranquillement interrompu.

Alex l'a ignoré. "Angel ! Angel ! Angel ! Tu ne t'inquiète pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en fiche de ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il fait aussi longtemps que tu obtient quelque morceau de roches ! Tu veux juste être la pute d'un démon ! "

Buffy a clignoté, ses yeux devenant humides.

"J'ai dit ça suffit!" Joyce a cassé furieusement cette fois.

Les trois adolescents ont gelé et ont d'instinct réagi comme des enfants face à l'autorité d'un adulte.

"Comment osez-tu lui dire de telle chose ?" Joyce a mordu en arrière, progressant rapidement vers le garçon et l'attrapant fermement par l'oreille. "Je pense que Buffy a assez d'angoisse sur la manière dont sa relation avec Angel s'est avéré sans ta jalousie vicieuse et ton tempérament arbitraire. Elle a réalisée qu'elle avait fait une erreur et traite cela du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi et de ton serment moralisateur pour la faire se sentir pire. "

Buffy et Willow ont regardé avec des yeux énormes comme Joyce a transporté Alex hors de la chambre par l'oreille.

L'adolescent intimidés a docilement suivi, trop choqué pour protesté.

Buffy est sorti de son lit et a continué a regardé sa mère furieuse qui a alors escorté Alex à la porte.

"Tu rentre chez toi et réfléchi à ton comportement," Joyce a dit furieusement. "Ne revient pas jusqu'à ce que tu ait une excuse à offrir à ma fille au sujet de ton comportement et ton langage !"

Elle a ouvert la porte et poussé à Alex dehors.

Oz qui s'apprêtait à frapper à du se décaler pour éviter l'homme missile. Il est resté calme comme si c'était un événement régulier. Il a regardé de Joyce, à Alex et de nouveaux à Alex avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Joyce cette fois offrant un léger sourire. "Mme Summers, je suis Oz. Je suis ici pour chercher de Willow."

Joyce a sourit gracieusement. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas entrer et attendre pendant qu'elle rassemble ses affaires."

Oz a obéi à la sommation avec empressement, essuyant ses pieds sur le tapis devant la porte pour rester sur le bon côté de l'autorité parentale en colère.

Joyce a regardé le garçon incertain debout sur son gazon. "Rentre chez toi, Alex, je suis sûr qu'une promenade te fera du bien." Elle a claqué la porte et s'est tourné vers Oz qui a regardait la procédure avec intérêt. «Je suis désolé."

Oz a secoué sa tête. "Non, c'est tout bon", a t-il déclaré calmement.

"Willow mentionné que vous êtes dans un groupe ... à peu près six fois."

Le pendentif en argent scintillant a volé dans l'air, la chaîne traînant derrière comme la queue d'un cerf-volant. Angelus l'a attrapé en plein vol, son regard sombre et froid se posant sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Buffy où se trouvait Alex Harris.

Si proche, et pourtant si loin. La fenêtre était ouverte, le verre ne pouvait l'arrêter, mais la maison a eu une barrière en plein effet, protégeant l'enfant de sa colère. Le bâtard avait interféré avec son présent, le jetant par la fenêtre avant que sa dame ne puisse le toucher et encore moins l'accepter. Le garçon avait jeté le pendentif en argent comme si c'était un simple déchet.

Angelus a grondé, la rage qui a été régulièrement se construire depuis qu'il était arrivé et avait vu le jeune assis à côté de Buffy sur son lit, avait atteinte son apogée.

"J'aurais du te donner le bouquet qu'il t'a apporté à l'hôpital " Le garçon exigé. «Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser dans ta chambre pendant que tu étais impuissante !»

Angelus a vu sa fille reculer et sa mâchoire se serrer, un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Oui, elle se rappelait au moins une partie de cette nuit-là.

Alex a avancé, de toute évidence, avec l'intention de prendre possession de la note pour la déchirer en lambeaux; Buffy a tenu la note protectivement à sa poitrine.

"Angel, Angel! ANGEL! "Le garçon criait. " Tu ne t'inquiète pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en fiche de ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il fait aussi longtemps que tu obtient quelque morceau de roche ! Tu veux juste être la pute d'un démon ! »

Angelus a grondé de nouveau comme le garçon a crié à sa femme. Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour elle d'avoir des défis en ce qui concerne leur relation, elle commençait seulement à réaliser qu'âme ou pas, ils étaient encore un. Il a vu les larmes dans ses yeux, si elle allait pleurer, il serait le responsable, que se soit de plaisir ou de douleur, et non pas les paroles d'un enfant sans valeur comme Alex Harris.

Oh oui, le temps d'Alex était venu, il ne survivrait pas à la nuit.

Le maître vampire a regardé avec satisfaction comme Joyce a grondé le garçon. Il a rentré le pendentif dans sa poche comme la mère de Buffy a saisi Alex par l'oreille, avec l'intention de l'éjecter de sa maison.

Bien.

Il est descendu sans bruit des branches de l'arbre se dirigeant vers l'avant de la maison. Angelus a grondé de plaisir qu'il prévoyait d'avoir avec cet insupportable chiot. En l'absence de la Tueuse pour l'escorter à la maison, Alex serait facile à cueillir. Le garçon avait besoin d'être enseigné une leçon brutale dans le respect qui est dû à Buffy. Aucun homme, aucun garçon n'a été autorisé à faire pleurer son bébé, c'est un privilège réservé exclusivement pour lui.

Le vampire regardé avec des yeux froid comme Alex a été jeté pathétiquement de la maison par Mmme Summers alors même que le loup-garou était permis l'entrée.

Un dernier reproche de Joyce et la porte avant a été fermée.

Angelus a souri : il était tout seul. Il est sorti de l'ombre, de ce fait permettant au garçon de le voir.

L'attention d'Alex s'est déplacée de la porte fermée à Angelus avec un empressement qui a été flatteur. Ses narines se sont évasées et ses pupilles se sont dilatées comme le parfum de la peur s'est dégagé du garçon dans des vagues appétissantes.

Le grand vampire a inhalé, mais savait qu'il pourrait ajouter davantage de crainte dans le sang de sa proie comme tout véritable chasseur, prédateur ou maître vampire savait.

"Garçon mort…"

"Je ne dirais plus cela maintenant, Harris," Angelus a grogné. "Aucune Tueuse ici pour te protéger. Ma fille est à l'intérieur de sa maison et bien dans son lit de malade. Et contrairement à l'hôpital, il n'y a pas de témoins ici pour nous embêter. Je peux concentrer toute mon attention sur toi."

Alex a hésité et a commencé à trembler. Il a ouvert la bouche pour hurler.

"Appel à l'aide et je vais déchirer tes intestins avant que quiconque arrive," Angelus promis.

Alex a cassé sa bouche fermée avec un clic audible.

Le vampire rit doucement et s'est rapproché d'Alex. "Je pensais que nous avions besoin d'avoir un peu de discussion sur le comportement de l'étiquette autour de la femme d'un autre homme."

Alex a fait un pas en arrière se rapprochant du mur de la maison comme Angelus a fait un pas en avant.

"Cela et le respect de ma femme." Angelus a penché sa tête sur le côté l'observant. "Je peux voir que tu ne veux pas avoir cette conversation. Non pas que je te blâme. Cela va être un coup douloureux à ton moi et je ne pense pas que tu vas le trouver agréable. Maintenant, je n'ai pas une invitation à ta maison, Harris. Pourquoi tu ne cours pas pour elle ? Je vais même te donner un bon départ."

Xander a fait un autre pas en arrière hésitant comme il a regardé la maison et à la seule personne qui pourrait le protéger à ce prédateur du mal.

Angelus a changé son visage en celui de son démon. "Cours", a t-il Grondé.

Alex a couru.

Angelus a rit doucement avant de commencer à le poursuivre.

Willow a regardé à Buffy. "Je suis sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas dire…"

"Il le voulait dire», a déclaré catégoriquement Buffy.

«Eh bien, lundi il aura des excuses…"

"Et je dois juste faire semblant qu'il ne l'a pas dit ?" Buffy a exigé, les larmes aux yeux car elle tenu la note d'Angel contre sa poitrine. "Tu ne doit pas oublier cela Will. Rappelles-toi que lorsqu' Alex n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut il devient intentionnellement cruel."

Willow a blanchies au regard froid dans les yeux de Buffy. Alex venait de franchir une ligne invisible. Il avait marché sur elle plusieurs fois lorsque Buffy et Angel avait été ensemble, mais ce soir que la Tueuse et le vampire ait été encore ensemble ou pas, Alex avait envahi un moment intime et tenté de le salir. Willow ne pense pas qu'il y aurait tout pardon à venir sur cette plaie déjà purulente.

«Es-tu ... Tu veux parler ..."

"Non" À l'expression triste de Willow la jeune Tueuse à modifié avec réticence, "Pas maintenant."

Willow a acquiescé de la tête et s'est levé pour rejoindre son petit ami en bas. «Je vais te voir à l'école lundi."

Buffy a incliné sa tête et regardé comme Oz et Willow sont parti. Elle ne voit pas Alex, mais il a probablement été a se caché par dans le van d'Oz attendant pour rentrer chez lui. À l'heure actuelle, elle ne s'occupait pas.

La jeune fille a fait demi-tour et est retournée à sa chambre. Elle a s'est arrêté devant les roses controversées et a inhalé leur parfum profondément avant qu'elle soit allée se tenir devant la fenêtre, observant. Si elle a été regardé pour voir où avait atterri le collier ou pas, elle a été incertaine.

Joyce est entré dans la chambre de sa fille et la regardait. "Retourne au lit ma chérie. Je ne veux pas que tu es une rechute. Il m'effraie quand tu obtiens malade afin que tu doive te rendre à l'hôpital, mais aussi que tu veuille y rester une nuit supplémentaire."

Buffy a sourit un peu tristement, mais a obéi à sa mère sans protester. Elle a conservé la missive d'Angel dans sa main.

Joyce s'est assisse sur le bord du lit de sa fille. La femme plus âgée a souri et a caressé tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. «Il est d'Angel, alors?"

Buffy a acquiescé de la tête, clignotant rapidement pour tenter de dissiper les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" Joyce a demandé doucement. Elle avait déjà grondé Buffy sur Angel et s'est rendu compte tardivement qu'elle avait été manquante de tact. Buffy a peut-être sauté dans une relation sexuelle trop rapidement, mais il n'y avait pas moyen, qu'elle aurait pu savoir que le jeune homme avait un problème. Et le manque de soutien de sa mère, n'avait pas aidé à traiter avec la douleur sur sa relation brisée. Au lieu de cela, elle a mis en bouteille son chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'il semble rayonner à partir de ses pores.

Buffy a remis la note et Joyce a lu les lignes manuscrites.

"Parle-moi miel", a plaidé Joyce. «Je ne supporte pas de te voir mal comme ça. S'il te plaît parle-moi."

"Il est malade," Buffy a murmuré. «C'est comme une sorte de double personnalité.», dit-elle, donnant une explication qui si elle n'est pas entièrement exacte en termes d'âmes et de démon, a été au moins précis en ce qui concerne les personnalités qui peuplaient le corps de amant. "Je garde l'espoir qu'il est l'homme dont je suis tombé en amour ... mais il ne l'est pas."

Joyce a tenu sa fille pour la réconforter. Dix-sept a été un âge douloureux comme elle l'a été sans fardeau supplémentaire d'avoir le cœur brisé et par un beau jeune homme.

«Je l'aime toujours," Buffy a gémi, en appuyant son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère. "Il a utilisé à m'écouter. M'écouter vraiment comme j'ai été plus que juste une petite fille insipide. Il me ramenait à la maison la nuit pour s'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. J'ai utilisé à me sentir en sécurité avec lui. Je me suis senti comme tout le monde n'était pas vraiment réel, seulement lui. Je l'aime. Il me manque. Et il est différent maintenant. Il est cruel et sarcastique et froid et je … je…"

"Tu continu de voir des échos de l'homme que tu as aimé," Joyce a fini doucement.

Buffy a reniflé et a acquiescé de la tête, des larmes glissantes sur ses joues.

Joyce l'a tenue dans ses bras reniflant elle-même. "Oh, bébé, c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu restes ma petite fille pour toujours. Ainsi, tu n'aurais jamais eu ton cœur brisé."

Buffy a pris une respiration et a essayé d'arrêter ses larmes.

"Non, chérie," Joyce a chuchoté. "Pleure. Il est normal de pleurer quand tu as le cœur brisé. C'est bien d'être triste pour ce que tu as perdu. Et c'est bien de prendre autant de temps que nécessaire pour pleurer. Les hommes cachent souvent leurs obscurité mêmes au cours de la période de datation et ne montre que plus tard toutes les choses laides que tu ne savait pas sur eux. Il n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne voyais pas son obscurité. Je ne l'ai pas vue avec Ted - Bien sûr, il a été un robot. Et quand j'ai été ton âge, j'ai eu un couple de copains qui s'est avéré être de vrai crapauds en ayant l'apparence de prince."

Buffy a reniflé et essuya ses yeux. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire", a t-elle murmuré.

Joyce a soupiré. Il n'y avait aucune réponse facile. "Respire, bébé. Sors demain. Et le jour suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus facile. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire honte de ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a rien de mal à être dans l'amour." Joyce a hésité et a alors continué, sachant que la prochaine partie a été très importante à l'essor de sa fille dans une jeune fille pleine de confiance. «Faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, est la plus belle et profonde expérience, tant que ton désir et amour est sincère. As-tu compris ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il est tragique qu'Angel soit malade."

Buffy a acquiescé de la tête, bénéficiant du confort que sa mère lui apportait chaleureusement. Pour l'instant, avec son oreille pressée sur la poitrine de sa mère, écoutant le son de sa voix et ses mains caressent doucement ses cheveux, Buffy s'est de nouveau senti en sécurité. Même si elle est illusoire, au mieux, et la nuit suivante, Buffy serait de retour dans les cimetières à tuer les vampires.

"Mais miel," Joyce a continué fermement, "il est malade. Ne lui parle pas. Ne le voie pas. Il est obsédé et dangereux. "

"Ignore le et il va aller loin?" Buffy a demandé sèchement, en répétant les conseils que Giles lui avait donnés récemment sur la façon de traiter avec Angel.

Joyce a caressé les cheveux d'or de sa fille. "Ne nourris pas son obsession. Tes émotions, ta douleur, ta détresse ne peut que l'encourager."

Buffy a acquiescé de la tête, mais elle a toujours atteint pour sa note ; Joyce a avec réticence remise la missive, mais s'est levé et a marché vers les fleurs.

"Maman," Buffy a hésité doucement. "Puis-je les conserver ? Juste pour ce soir ?"

Joyce a regardés les fleurs innocentes, leur teinte brillante lui donnant une idée de combien de passion, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le jeune homme a ressenti au sujet de sa fille.

Elle espère sincèrement que son obsession s'évanouirait bientôt. Elle détesterait que le premier amour de sa fille aille si mal qu'il soit nécessaire d'appeler la police sur le jeune homme, mais elle ne tolérerait pas le harcèlement ou la peur de sa fille. "Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée."

"Juste pour ce soir."

Joyce a hésité. "Juste pour ce soir. Tu devrais allez dormir. Tu as besoin de repos. Demain, c'est dimanche et tu obtiendras le petit-déjeuner au lit. Dors jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, bébé. Tu as besoin du repos."

Buffy a acquiescé de la tête et as vu sa mère quitté la salle et fermé la porte derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N : Rien ne m'appartient

**Chapitre 2 suite :**

**L'amour ne change pas**

Angelus a marché en silence dans le cimetière, suivant le parfum effrayé de sa proie dans l'air de la nuit.

Jusqu'à présent, la chasse a été très amusante. Il a donné au garçon son avance, mais il n'a fait aucune différence car il avait coupé chacun des apparents progrès d'Alex le forcant de nouveaux dans l'endroit où Angelus était certain qu'il ne serait pas dérangé : le cimetière.

Il a sauté en silence et a atterri sur le toit de l'un des mausolées. Il a regardé autour, observant les pierres tombales pour les mouvements du garçon terrifié.

Là bas. Juste à côté d'une pierre tombale où Angel a une fois épinglé une Tueuse très éveillée comme il a ravagé sa bouche.

Oh oui, c'était un endroit parfait pour battre le garçon à la raison et au respect de ce qui est sien.

Angelus a sauté de son perchoir, se déplaçant pour mettre fin à la chasse.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Le vampire a demandé brusquement.

Alex a couiné de peur, jaillissant à ses pieds, une branche d'arbre cassée serrée dans son poing.

Angelus a ri en dérision. "Tu penses effectivement me battre, le chiot ?"

Alex a foncé en avant, amenant le pieu dans un arc vers la poitrine d'Angelus.

Légèrement amusé à la témérité du garçon, Angelus a attrapé le poignet d'Alex et l'a pressé jusqu'à ce que la branche tombe au sol. Il a alors continué de serrer pour entendre le bruit de l'os se casser et Alex cria alors de douleur.

"Ne cri pas encore," Angelus a dit souriant dans l'amusement. «Nous venons à peine de commencer. Et cela ", comme il a bougé le poignet fracturé d'Alex, obtenant un gémissement de l'adolescent. "Ce n'est rien. Buffy a eu pire et cela sur une base régulière. Tu ne l'entends pas gémir comme un petit garçon impuissant n'est-ce pas ?"

Alex a tenu son bras cassé. Il était tremblant et en état de choc. Il avait été blessé. Personne ne l'avait jamais intentionnellement blessé avant. Bien sûr, il y a eu des tyrans à l'école qui le poussait autour, mais rien de grave. Et sûr, il y a eu la sirène mante et les autres vampires qui allait le tuer, et il avait été effrayé alors aussi mais Buffy l'avait sauvé. Ces incidents ne l'avaient jamais laissé gravement blessé. Bien sûr, il avait été frappé un couple de fois, mais bon, être frappé signifie inconscient donc pas de peur et aucune douleur.

Angel venait de son cassé son bras. Angel qui n'a jamais été une menace physique avant venait de se transformer d'une hypothétique menace à une menace douloureusement et physiquement réelle.

Il était vraiment ici, dans l'obscurité, dans le cimetière, complètement seul avec Angel, et il ne voyait aucune miséricorde dans les yeux de cette créature froide et sans âme.

Allait-il vraiment mourir dans un cimetière froid et humide.

Alex a frappé le vampire avec son autre main, mettant un coup faible et maladroit sur la joue d'Angelus.

Le vampire a ri fort. "Qu'est-tu ? Une jeune fille victorienne? » Il a pris Alex par sa chemise et l'a secoué comme une poupée de chiffon. «J'ai eu des petites filles qui pourraient lutter mieux que toi." Il a poussé Alex, le faisait tombé contre une pierre tombale.

Hurlant de douleur a l'impact comme sa hanche a été à l'agonie du choc. Il est remontés à ses pieds et essayant de s'éloignant du prédateur en face de lui. "Buffy va te tuer si tu me blesses.» Le garçon a menacé désespérément, en espérant contre toute espérance que la menace de la vengeance de la Tueuse arrêterait le démon.

Angelus n'a pas hésité, il s'est avancé, frappant brutalement Alex dans l'estomac. Le garçon s'est effondré au sol et gémissait du manque d'air, de douleur et de crainte.

Alex a rampé sur la terre essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible du vampire mais celui-ci a saisi une poignée de ses cheveux et enfoncé son visage dans le sol. "Penses-tu réellement qu'après tes remarques de ce soir, elle a toute affection pour toi ?" Angelus a demandé.

Alex s'est figé en détresse, se demandant si le vampire avait raison. Dans ses tentatives de briser son lien avec Angel, avait-il été trop loin ? Non. NON. Buffy a été l'Elu, la Tueuse de Vampire. Il a craché dans le visage effrayant et prédateur d'Angel de défi.

Angelus a calmement essuyé le crachat et a alors sourit d'une manière presque convivial au garçon avant de la frapper d'un revers de la main.

La tête d'Alex a volé vers l'arrière heurtant la pierre tombale. Il a immédiatement ressenti une douleur nauséabonde d'une nouvelle blessure à son crâne mais surtout du choc à sa mâchoire, qui l'a fait craché du sang et une de ses molaires. Le sang a coulé lentement de sa bouche.

La douleur a été terrible. Il l'a consommée, faisant frissonner son corps dans des vagues puissantes.

Le monde est devenu gris et indistinct, puis est passé du gris foncé au noir et pour un moment béni, Alex a disparu grâce à la perte de conscience. Il s'est réveillé quelques secondes plus tard, le vampire impatient le secouant comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Sais-tu comment tu sens garçon ? Tu sens comme la peur.» a dit Angelus comme il a installé Alex dans une position assise.

Alex a essayé de maintenir une façade de bravoure devant l'homme qu'il détestait le plus dans le monde. "Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? Qui t'as fais fuir il y a trois nuit ?"

Angelus a soupiré, se rappelant cette confrontation qui avait été la raison qu'il avait eu sa fille d'or coincé sous lui et sans défense, alors il a haussé les épaules. La nuit a abouti au plaisir et au sang puissant de la Tueuse dans sa bouche.

Mais, pour maintenir les apparences il a frappé Alex dans la tête à nouveau. Le bruit de la rupture du nez d'Alex a semblé anormalement fort dans le silence de cimetière.

Alex a eu les larmes aux yeux de douleur. Il a senti qu'il allait vomir. Son corps était en sueur de peur et de douleur. Il savait que son endurance à la souffrance allait être testé par un être qui s'amuserait de sa douleur et qui venait tout juste de commencer.

Il a clignoté les larmes de terreur loin de ses yeux et a aperçu du coin de l'œil son pieu tombé sur le sol. Il a étendue son bras dans la saleté, aveugle à la douleur de son os cassé, sachant que, cette nuit, personne ne va le sauver. Et dans le fond de son esprit il a continué de se demander si Angelus avait raison.

"Cela te gêne garçon mort ?" Alex a cassé, en essayant de secouer ses doutes loin. « Que j'ai protégé Buffy de toi ? Deux fois en une nuit en plus."

Le vampire aux yeux d'or a grondé au faible mortel. "As-tu vraiment pensé que tu pouvais me concurrencer pour ma fille ? As-tu cru qu'elle passerait de mes bras aux tiens ?"

"Elle ne semble pas être dans tes bras récemment.» Alex a craché.

Angelus a souri, ses yeux tenant une joie secrète.

"Quand tu es poussière qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire», rugit le garçon, saisissant le bois rugueux dans sa main gauche, prêt à le planter dans le coeur pour sauver sa propre vie et rétablir sa foi en Buffy. Quand Angel serait mort, elle cesserait de dégrader son statut d'Elue. Elle n'hésite jamais à transformer en poussière un autre vamp comme si celui qu'il avait en face de lui était différent.

Angelus a giflé par négligence le bois tenu dans la main du chiot, envoyant la branche loin dans la nuit ténébreuse. Il a saisi la main gauche d'Alex tordant son angle, le désaxant.

Alex a hurlé, son corps en état de choc. L'agonie de la rupture de sa main a été plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie.

"Oui", le démon a ri. "Maintenant, tu sens le sang, la douleur et la peur. Je parie que je peux affiner ton arôme juste un peu."

"Vas te faire voir !" Alex a grogné dans le désespoir. Angelus a souri et cassé un doigt. Alex a pleuré à cette nouvelle blessure, des sanglots dans sa gorge alors même que la douleur arrachait ses terminaisons nerveuses. "Plus ?" Angelus a demandé doucement.

Alex a gémi impuissant à son bourreau. «Tu ne vas pas me tuer. Tu es effrayé."

«Maintenant, pourquoi serais-je effrayé de tuer un bâtard comme toi?"

«Même si Buffy est fâché avec moi, elle est la Tueuse. Elle va te tuer pour cela."

"Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ? Son devoir est de me tuer de toute façon." Angelus a murmuré contre l'oreille du garçon. "Que tu vives ou meurs est indifférent à ce devoir. Bien sûr, nous savons tous deux qu'elle a été réellement heureuse que j'aie tué la chienne, Jenny. Oh oui, tu sens l'odeur de la colère maintenant. Tu sais que Buffy voulait cette chienne morte pour son précieux garçon âme. Tu la blâmes autant que moi pour la mort de Jenny. Non pas que tu te soucies de Mlle Calendar. C'est juste une autre arme pour poignarder dans le cœur de Buffy, n'est-ce pas ? Une autre façon de la punir de m'aimer et pas toi." Il a cassé un autre doigt.

Alex a hurlé à s'en briser la voix de douleur. Ses yeux ont roulé dans le dos de sa tête.

"Alex ? Alex !" Angelus a dit doucement.

Le jeune n'a pas répondu.

"Merde. Evanoui."

Le démon a pressé ses doigts doucement sur la carotide de l'adolescent, cherchant le pouls ; un peu rapide, mais rien menaçant sa vie ... encore. Il a caressé les cheveux d'Alex sans rien dire attendant le petit chiot a se réveiller.

Alex a ouvert les yeux. Il était tellement froid. Il a regardé l'homme penché au-dessus de lui et son esprit a fourni un nom pour le visage.

"Angel ?"

Angelus a souri. "Non. Encore moi. Il va être difficile de continuer notre conversation si tu continues à t'évanouir Harris. Avec ta bouche, j'aurais cru que tu avais l'expérience des coups. »

Alex a gémi mais a réussi à parler. "Elle devrait avoir jalonné ton cul la nuit où elle a tué le juge. Mlle Calendar serait en vie… "

"Et quoi ? Tu serais la personne vers qui elle se tournerait pour la consoler de la perte de son amant. Tu la soutiendrait dans son deuil." Angelus a ri. "Et tu prétend être son ami. Sais tu même combien elle serait forte sans toi et les autres ? Des êtres pathétiques pouvant être utilisé contre elles ? Je pourrais l'obtenir de faire n'importe quoi que je veuille juste en tenant l'un de vous en otage. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, Alex a pensé. Elle a besoin d'eux. Ils ne sont pas des poids passifs et inutiles. Ils ne sont pas seulement des otages qui pourraient être utilisés contre elle. Ils ont combattu le bon combat aussi. Ils étaient tout aussi dignes que l'Elue. Plus encore. Au moins ils n'ont pas baisé avec l'ennemi.

"Tu devrait embrasser ses pieds qu'elle daigne te protéger," a craché Angelus " Mais tu l'insultes, l'appelles une putain." Le vampire de rage a envoyé son poids dans l'intestin et les côtes d'Alex. Il y avait un autre crack audible et au son Angelus a arrêté son agression, calmé légèrement par le bruit des os se fissurant. Il a pris une grande respiration et a poursuivi sa conversation avec sa victime. «Combien de fois l'as-tu narguer garçon ? Combien de fois as-tu frotter dans son visage la mort de son petit ami ?"

"Je n'ai pas…"

"Non ?" Angelus a demandé doucement. "Toi, un bon à rien ne présume pas de faire la leçon à l'Elu sur son devoir ? Tu ne l'as pas consolé de sa perte mais encourager que tout était pour le mieux, que tout était de sa faute. Tu n'as pas ricaner à sa douleur et lui a dit de tuer son amant, son amour ? Il n'y a cette jalousie. Tu pues cela. Que ferait-tu pour faire ma Tueuse d'or m'oublier et t'aimer ?"

Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'est pas vicieux comme ça. Il ne blesserait jamais intentionnellement Buffy. Il lui disait juste les faits, la vérité. Et il ne profiterait pas de sa douleur juste pour satisfaire son propre désir ? Avait-il ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait?

Alex a parlé à travers ses dents cassées et sa mâchoire fracturée. «Peut-être qu'elle t'aimait lorsque tu avait une âme, mais jamais elle ne pourrait aimé un monstre comme toi. Elle veut un homme pas une créature sans âme meurtrière et folle."

Angelus a grondé doucement dans le mécontentement. "J'ai voulu faire cela pendant des mois. Même en tant que garçon d'âme, je te détestais et tous tes commentaires dérisoire pour faire Buffy se sentir comme une perverse parce qu'elle me préférait à toi."

Une perverse, il pense vaguement, le goût amer de vomi montant dans l'arrière de sa gorge. Avait-il vraiment fait cela ? Avait-il essayé de faire Buffy se sentir comme une nécrophile ou quelque chose ? Ses railleries étaient-elles si cruelles que même un démon sans âme soit furieux contre ses remarques ?

"Oh oui, Harris. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de questions à travailler. Et j'ai des heures jusqu'à l'aube pour cela."

Alex a regardé les yeux d'or sauvage et savait qu'il ne vivrait pas pour voir l'aube.

Son cœur a manqué un battement. Il allait vraiment mourir. Buffy été à la maison. Kendra, l'autre Tueuse, parti depuis longtemps. Gilles était probablement chez lui buvant du thé. Personne ne va le sauver. Aucune cavalerie n'arriverait à temps.

«Je suis un peu hors de pratique," a confié Angelus, prenant un couteau hors du dos de sa ceinture, « mais je suis raisonnablement sûr que je peux t'ouvrir, retirez tes entrailles et te tenir toujours en vie alors que je te pèle. Le choc pourrait être un problème, mais je suis prêt à essayé si l'es. »

Alex a tremblé, incapable de se détourner de ces yeux sans âme. Son coeur battant à tout rompre comme il pensait à la torture que seraient les prochaines heures, ses dernières heures. Heures où personne ne l'entendrait hurler autre que ce monstre.

Une odeur âcre a soudainement submergé l'odeur du sang et de la peur. Angelus à regardé Alex dans la surprise comme il a uriné dans son pantalon. Impossible de s'empêcher le vampire a ri.

«Je considérerai que tu n'es pas impatient de notre temps ensemble.» le démon a exclamé. Il a regardé le visage pâle d'Alex, comme il a lu les émotions qui flashait sur son visage et à travers son parfum. La peur, oui, mais l'humiliation et le désespoir aussi.

Comment divertissant, le vampire a pensé. Son propre visage redevenant humain.

"Tu as perdu ton bluff garçon. Ton jeu est terminé et tu es démasqué. Toutefois, je me sens tout à coup magnanime. Mais tu as jeté mon cadeau par la fenêtre. Comment puis-je courtisé mon amour si elle ne reçoit pas mes présents. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à apprécier le temps et l'effort que je devrais mettre en t'éviscérant. Pas encore de toute façon. Peut-être plus tard ".

Il a pris Alex par le col de sa chemise, le traînant par le cimetière.

Le garçon a glissé dans et hors de la conscience comme son esprit a désespérément essayé d'amortir l'avarie de son corps.

«Où me prends-tu ?" Le garçon a demandé mollement. «Est-ce que tu vas me laisser mort sur la porte de Buffy ? Vas-tu casser mon cou comme pour Mlle Calendar ?"

«Je vais te donner une chance de vivre" a commenté Angelus, s'arrêtant quand il est arrivé sur le bord de la rue. Il a regardé avec mépris à l'entrejambe mouillé d'Alex. «Après tout, on peut toujours continuer cette petite discussion une autre fois lorsque tu as plus de contrôle...»

Alex a clignoté, tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur les paroles du vampire, mais la seule chose qu'il pourrait se concentrer dessus a été ses côtes qui semblait se mêler à l'intérieur de lui. "Tu ne penses pas que me laisser devant sa porte fera avancer ta cours ?" A t-il lancé faiblement.

Le vampire a souri son cœur mort léger. «En te laissant brisé et saignant sur sa porte, elle va savoir que mon intérêt est très sincère. Tu es un pion important Alex. Il ne faut pas laisser n'importe quoi de mort à la porte de ta dame. Il doit être quelque chose qu'elle sait n'être que pour elle. Et ce soir, après te trouver, elle va savoir que tu es ma réponse à la façon dont je prend au sérieux notre relation. Elle est déjà ma compagne, ma femme. Bientôt, elle va être ma reine." Angelus a dit le secouant.

"Epouse ?" Alex a dit confus.

"Oh oui. Nous sommes séparés ... pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas pour toujours ... ", le beau démon a dit ironiquement. "Ton corps permettra à ma fille de savoir que je n'aime pas toute personne la traitant mal et comment je réagi à une telle action. Il lui permet de savoir que je prends mon devoir d'époux protecteur très au sérieux. Elle est à moi."

"Corps" Alex a répétées. S'il avait plus de force, il serait atterré à la tonalité presque indifférente de sa voix. «Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me tuer."

"J'ai dit que je vous donnerais une chance de survivre. Et je suis. "Angelus a souri avec du charme. "Tout ce que tu as à faire est de survivre à la voiture."

"Quelle voiture?" Alex a demandé nerveusement.

"Celle-là !" Angelus a désigné de son menton une voiture venant en sens inverse. Il est resté dans les buissons au bord de la route, maintenant les deux d'entre eux hors de la vue du conducteur.

"Tu veux dire, tu ne vas pas me mordre ?" Alex s'est exclamé.

"Oh, je ne me polluerais jamais avec ton sang. Maintenant, le temps est venu. Les impacts de véhicule blessent pire lorsque tu es tendue.»

S'il n'avait pas déjà perdu le contrôle de sa vessie, Alex savait qu'il l'aurait perdu alors. Je suis baisé, il a pensé avec désespoir.

Le vampire a jeté Alex sur la route comme la voiture passait. Le garçon a heurté le capot, a rebondi sur le pare-brise et a atterri sur l'asphalte comme la voiture s'est brusquement arrêtée.

Angelus a soupiré. Bien. Dîner. Il a besoin d'un repas avant de laisser de laisser Alex devant la maison de Buffy.

Le conducteur, une délicieuse jeune femme tremblante d'horreur et de terreur avant qu'il ne se nourrisse. Angelus l'a abandonné avec sa voiture au milieu de la route comme il a traîné Alex sur le porche de la demeure de Buffy.

«Traite ma fille plus respectueusement," Angelus a dit à Alex qui était passé dehors de douleur.

Afin que Buffy comprenne pleinement ses activités de cette nuit il a laissé une note dans les doigts brisés du garçon.

Xander offre ses plus sincères excuses pour sa conduite.  
A

Buffy siégeait devant le miroir de sa vanité et a lentement brossé ses cheveux d'or. Ses mouvements étaient automatiques, son attention portée sur le bouquet de roses qui prenait jusqu'à un tiers de la surface de la vanité.

Les roses balançaient leurs têtes, les pétales et les feuilles ayant une conversation aimable.

Buffy a écouté le discours fleuri, vaguement consciente de la familiarité de leur dialogue.

«Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.» Une rose a observé dans une voix masculine comme son bourgeon de pétales s'est penché vers elle.

"Tu fait tout ce qui est faux.» Une deuxième fleur lui a reproché dans utilisant la voix de son premier observateur.

"Désolé", a murmuré Buffy, ses yeux piquant de larmes supprimé.

«Non.» a soupiré la fleur dans l'amusement. "C'est ce qui est faux."

Une goutte de sang a glissé le long de l'épine et plongé dans l'eau cramoisie, créant des ondulations visibles malgré les nombreuses tiges contenues dans le vase.

Buffy a soupiré doucement.

"Tu es destinés à mourir», une troisième fleur a dit, ses pétales tombant de sa tige.

"Ce n'est pas un conte de fées. Quand je t'embrasse tu ne te réveille pas d'un sommeil profond et vie heureuse pour toujours."

"Ta faute !" les autres fleurs ont murmuré dans un triste refrain.  
La jeune Tueuse s'est éloignée du bouquet, décidée de ne plus se laisser perturber par leurs murmures.

Elle a inhalé profondément, appréciant le parfum capiteux. Dans la réflexion derrière elle, elle pouvait voir M. Gordo assis sur un de ses oreillers, attendant pour elle de venir au lit et blottir son cochon en peluche contre son corps.

"Ta faute !" Les fleurs ont continuées à réprimander.

Elle a ignoré les murmures et éteint l'éclairage plongeant l'intérieur de sa chambre dans le voile de la nuit.

Elle marchait vers le bord de son lit et s'est assise, elle n'a prêté aucune attention à l'homme installé sur son lit, tête sur l'oreiller, un pied sur le sol, l'autre nichée sur son matelas. Elle s'est penché contre sa poitrine couverte de soie avec contentement et s'est déplacé légèrement jusqu'à ce que sa tête se repose au-dessus de l'endroit où son cœur devrait battre.

Il a mis son bras autour d'elle et a mis M. Gordo dans ses bras. Buffy a souri comme elle a accepté la peluche.

"Ta faute ! » Les fleurs ont grondé.

Elle a roulé sur le côté, mettant ses jambes dans une position fœtale et a reposé sa joue au-dessus de son coeur silencieux. Des larmes se sont échappées de ses yeux tombant sur la chemise de soie.

Il a caressé tendrement ses cheveux en disant : "Ne les écoute pas."

"Angel", a t-elle murmuré, douloureusement, heureuse que de sa présence dans son rêve.

"Ta faute !" Les fleurs ont continué à dire dans des tons doux pourtant grondant.

Sur le chevet à côté de son lit, elle pouvait voir un centime tournant lentement, très lentement, il devrait s'être renversé mais il n'a pas fait. La pièce de cuivre avait deux visages : un sur chaque côté.

Buffy a regardé son amour. Ses yeux sombres à fixé sur elle, leurs profondeurs brillant de tendresse, d'amour et avec une passion qui a été à la fois exaltante et effrayante. "Je t'aime" a t-elle murmuré.

«Tue-moi», a t-il demandé. Elle a regardé en arrière à la pièce de tournoyante et loin de la tristesse apparue dans ses yeux sombres.

«Tue-moi." Elle a produit un sanglot et s'est pressé plus proche de lui. "Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime " a t-elle murmuré.

Il l'a bercé son contre son corps froid et elle a dérivé avec heureusement, réconfortés par sa présence. Il a caressé ses épaules et son dos, courrant ses doigts par le biais de ses brillants cheveux dans des longues caresses langoureuses et possessives.

«Tue-moi comme que je te demande, mon amour." Elle n'a pas répondu.

"Je t'aime" a t-il murmuré. «Tue-moi."

"Je ne peux pas», a t-elle pleuré.

Elle a mis M. Gordo sur le côté et s'est installé complètement sur la poitrine de son amoureux.

"Si tu ne me tue pas » a t-il averti, continuant ses caresses, "je te ferai mienne pour l'éternité."

Elle l'a saisi désespérée et le déni de cette situation. "Je ne peux pas."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N : Je ne possède pas BTVS ou Angel.

**Chapitre 3 : ****Contrôle**

Angelus s'est agenouillé sur le toit en dehors de la fenêtre fermé de la chambre à coucher de Buffy. Il se souvient de s'être trouvé en cette position lorsqu'elle avait été punie, interdite de sortir de sa chambre au-delà des exigences d'école ou de la salle de bains.

Interdite de sortir, de chasser, elle a suivi à la lettre l'interdiction de Joyce, la jeune Tueuse était restée docilement dans sa chambre, mais Angel était perché à sa fenêtre, tendant à son amour emprisonné.

Ils s'étaient donc ainsi vu, ils parlaient mais surtout ils s'embrassaient, à travers le portail ouvert de sa fenêtre qui séparait deux univers, l'un de chaleur et d'amour et l'autre de d'obscurité et de combat.

Même dilué par la perception de l'âme, Angelus était assoiffé par les assauts exquis de la passion et de la faim. Buffy, douce vierge qu'elle avait été à l'époque, avait déjà appris comment elle pouvait conduire son amant sauvage de désir par ses baisers et caresses encore innocentes.

Lors de leurs précédente rencontres, Angelus avait désespérément essayé de rompre le contrôle d'Angel sur leur corps, mais en dépit de sa passion pour la jeune Tueuse et son amour toujours croissant pour elle, le contrôle d'Angel n'avait jamais faibli. Certes, il y a eu des cas où sa nature vampirique a été réveillée, mais à aucun moment il n'avait libéré le démon.

Résigné à accepter qu'il n'y a pas de libération en vue de l'enfer qu'était son existence, Angelus avaient porté ses efforts sur séduire son jeune amour.

Cette nuit-là, au milieu de la volupté de l'accouplement de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues, il y a eu la tentation parfum du sang et du désir.

Buffy a souvent senti la vanille et le jasmin, des parfums laissés par les lotions qu'elle a utilisé. Mais cette nuit-là, elle avait senti de désir féminin, un capiteux musc alléchant qui lui disait combien elle aimait ses caresses et baisers. Toutefois il avait déjà senti son désir pour lui lors d'autres rencontres nocturnes. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette nuit là, sous l'odeur de son désir, le parfum enivrant du sang de Tueuse.

Et alors, Angel a eu une pensée - une fantasme érotique, qui avait choqué le démon, et à son tour il rêvait de l'idée.

Ce soir-là, Buffy a été plus femme qu'elle avait dans le mois et son sang menstruel mélangé à l'odeur de son désir était le plus exquis.

Angel a fantasmé sur pénétrer dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre et jeter son jeune amour sur son lit. Il aurait alors ôter son court short qui lui servait de pyjama ainsi que sa culotte pour ouvrir ses jambes afin de caresser, embrasser et boire d'elle tandis qu'elle gémirait son nom.

Il a fantasmé sur se nourrir d'elle, séparant ses plis cachant son désir, la pillant avec ses lèvres et sa langue comme elle supplierait pour plus tandis qu'il s'abreuverait de son sang parfumé par son désir, son amour pour lui, sans jamais avoir à percer sa chair.

Angelus a été, pour le moins stupéfait à l'idée. Certes, il avait oralement donné du plaisir à ses maîtresses de cette façon avant, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à le faire au moment d'un de leurs cycles. Et l'idée avait du venir de son âme, quel déception.

Le vampire aux cheveux sombre a regardé à travers le verre mince dans la chambre où son amour mortel dormait. Le fragile bouclier n'était pas un obstacle à sa force, en effet si tous ce qu'il a pris pour accéder à sa dame a été la force brutale, alors il n'y aurait rien sur terre qui pourrait l'empêcher. Ce qui le retenait à l'extérieur, était une barrière mystique qui réussissait où des obstacles physiques échouaient.

L'unique raison qu'il n'avait conquis sa belle déesse d'or à l'époque était ses inhibitions morales. Elle serait sienne. Il ne fait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il l'attirerait loin de la justice insensible de la lumière. Mais pour corrompre un champion prend du temps. Et dans l'intervalle, il attendrait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Il serrés les dents, se dégoûtant, le Fléau de l'Europe a été réduit au rôle de voyeur à la fenêtre de sa propre femme.

Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il y a quelques semaines seulement il était libre d'aller et venir à son domicile inaperçu pour avoir accès à sa personne. Et comment il a utilisé son invitation ? Il l'a esquissé alors qu'elle dormait. Il a caressé ses cheveux alors qu'elle rêvait, parfaitement ignorante de sa présence, brossé ses doigts sur sa tendre joue et a été ensorcelé par la méconnaissance de la tendresse qui a accompagné sa passion et a été subjugué par la vue de la tournant tandis qu'elle dormait.

Avec le recul maintenant, il peut voir qu'il a perdu l'avantage en ignorant la vulnérabilité qui lui avait été accordée. S'il n'avait pas été déterminé à lui prouver combien elle lui était vulnérable. S'il ne l'avait pas fait réaliser ses visites, en laissant ses croquis qu'il avait fait d'elle et de sa mère, alors elle n'aurait jamais annulé son invitation. Sans cette stupidité arrogante, il serait toujours libre d'entrer dans sa chambre quand il le désirerait. Il pourrait entré, cette nuit même, la rejoindre dans son lit innocence, et la noyé dans sa passion ou se noyé dans la sienne.

Il a grogné de frustration. En vérité, comment pourrait-il avoir su qu'il était même possible de retirer une invitation ? Enfer, il n'a même pas connu une invitation qui pourrait être révoquée. Là encore, il n'a jamais eu de victime qui se défendait rendant coups pour coups.

Il est peut-être tout aussi bien. Jusqu'à il y a trois nuits, il n'avait pas décidé de la meilleure façon de traiter avec la Tueuse de Sunnydale. L'idée de la tuer a tenu une justesse familière : les Tueuses tuent les vampires, les vampires tuent les Tueuses. Le fantasme de la dépouiller de sa chaleur dans son lit a également été érotique, mais maintenant c'était impossible. La belle et dangereuse amoureuse d'Angel qui a accueilli Angelus dans ses bras, en elle et lui a donner des idées qu'il n'aurait pas osé prendre en considération avant.

Ce que voulait Angelus était ce qu'a eu Angel. Il voulait sa passion innocente, mais plus que cela, il voulait les regards brûlant et brillant qui lui disait qu'il était le seul mâle dans son monde entier. Il voulait la voir mordiller ses lèvres et ses petits gestes allumeur qui avait rendu Angel jaloux pour la première fois dans son existence. Il voulait que sa furieuse protection, son inquiétude pour sa santé et la confiance silencieuse de l'amour dans ses yeux. Il était aussi affamé qu'un nouveau-né pour elle qui le rendait tour à tour furieux et terrifié dans son intensité.

Il gronda doucement comme il a scanné sa chambre, la surface de sa commode était vide. Il a vu ses fleurs et sa note sur sa vanité et soupira de soulagement. Elle ne les avait pas jeté, ainsi des progrès ont été accomplis.

Elle était confuse, incapable de faire la différence entre lui et son âme : bon.

Son dévouement et amour se transféreraient à lui. Sa passion, il y a trois nuits a prouvé que son désir a subi un changement. Luxure physique, bien que douce, n'a été, cependant, qu'un outil pour accéder à la citadelle de son cœur.

Buffy vit encore dans le domaine où le sexe est indissociable de l'amour. Sexe, pour elle, était une expression ultime de l'amour. Si seulement il pouvait maintenir sa possession de son corps littéral et figuré, son cœur suivrait. Ce que son corps a désiré, son cœur l'a désiré également. Son innocence dans ce domaine l'a laissée désarmé dans cette sorte de lutte.

Il a fermé les yeux, se souvenant. Il se souvient comme le garçon d'âme l'a guidé sur le chemin de l'amour, de la féminité et de la sensualité. Il se souvenait de ses gémissements et de ses cris comme elle l'a acceptée en elle davantage à chaque poussée, ses ongles rayant son dos comme elle a exigé d'une voix rauque pour plus de son ardente attention.

Il s'est également rappelé la nuit à l'hôpital, alors qu'elle avait guidé les mains de son démoniaque amant sur son corps souple tout en décrivant dans un murmure rauque comment il l'avait fait sentir la nuit où il la possédait... et pour un temps, la délicate fille virginal avait pris possession de lui.

Lui, Angelus, l'un des plus brutales enfants du Maître qui n'ai jamais marché en Europe, a été possédé par une petite fille mortelle. Il serait tolérable. Si la seule façon de la posséder était d'être possédé par elle, alors il le tolérerait. Il devrait simplement la dominer dans tout acte charnel et chacun de ses sens ainsi elle ne serait jamais le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui.

Il est de la faute de l'âme.

Quand il avait d'abord pris possession du jeune Liam, l'expérience du garçon s'est consistée de l'alcool, du sexe et d'amusement. Il n'y avait aucune expérience d'amour imprimé dans les souvenirs de Liam qui aurait pu altérer la pureté du démon et l'absence totale d'humanité.

D'autres vampires, tels que William et Drusilla ou James et Elizabeth ont été infectées à partir de leur première nuit d'existence, leurs froids et cruels cœurs contaminés dès le début par la mémoire de leur hôte humain de ce poison connu sous le nom de l'amour.

Angelus a été béni par le style de vie hédoniste du jeune Liam et par le dégoût du père envers sa progéniture et même avec ses abus envers lui. Faisant du corps de Liam un lieu de naissance parfait pour un démon. Oh, oui, le cynique et amer Liam a été un pur et idéal dépôt pour les appétits, la cruauté d'un démon. Le garçon désirait déjà certaine de ses choses dans un coin obscur de son esprit, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de poursuivre ses désirs les plus sombres.

Lorsque ces foutues gitans l'ont maudit, l'âme de Liam avaient été renvoyés des limbes où l'âme de l'hôte humain du vampire a résidé jusqu'à ce que la destruction du corps, du démon.

Tout comme Angelus était né des mémoires de Liam, les passions et désirs du garçon jetant les bases pour l'existence du démon et sa croissance future dans le Fléau de l'Europe, les souvenirs du démon influençant alors l'âme. Mais plutôt que d'être guidé par les souvenirs, l'âme de Liam a été horriblement marqués et traumatisés par le siècle et demi de violence, de torture et de meurtre que son corps avait vécu.

L'insertion de l'âme dans le corps habité par le démon avait créé Angel de l'union des souvenirs.

Comme si cette renaissance ne suffisait pas, contrairement à la conception d'Angelus où Liam a été expulsé de son corps, en laissant le démon comme l'unique locataire, Angelus n'a pas été exilé de son être corporel. Encore pris au piège dans son corps, Angelus avaient été dominés et asservis par une faible, et finalement repentante âme humaine.

Pour près d'une centaine d'années, le démon a résidé en tant que passager dans son propre corps immortel, incapable d'exprimer sa colère et l'humiliation que l'âme de Liam lui faisait vivre à travers son existence pathétique et dépressive. Et le pire, c'est qu'Angelus a diminué sous la domination de l'âme, conscient que, si ses souvenirs et présence démoniaque pourraient infecter l'esprit, l'inverse était vrai aussi. L'âme, les émotions altéreraient la pureté de son démon.

Maintenant, près de cent ans plus tard, lorsque qu'Angelus est retourné dans son corps de nouveau, il n'était que trop conscient du fait l'âme n'avait pas disparu dans l'éther où il appartenait.

Damnés gitans !

Angel existe maintenant dans son inconscient ou peut-être subconscient, son âme en état de choc et dans un état proche de la catatonie du au traumatisme des événements récents.

Les choses ont changé, mais elles n'étaient pas revenues d'antan. Il ne serait plus jamais totalement libre de la présence de l'âme, pas à moins que l'âme soit détruite.

Le démon n'est que trop conscient du fait que l'âme humaine l'avait contaminé. Maintenant, lui, comme d'autres vampires, a été sensible à l'ambroisie pernicieuse de l'amour. Maintenant, la douce et enivrante passion d'une jeune fille l'appelaient, dominant chacune de ses pensées comme aucun engouement ou obsession n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Maintenant, après des siècles d'immunité, étaient infectés par l'amour - et enfer, il n'allait jamais se remettre.

Angelus a posé sa paume contre la fraîcheur du verre.

Buffy dormait paisiblement, son sens de Tueuse au repos grâce à la familiarité de sa présence. Elle a tenu un porc farci étroitement à sa poitrine, des larmes coulant de ses paupières closes.

Elle pleurait pour sa perte.

Le beau vampire a retroussé sa lèvre dans la fureur impuissante. Il peut devoir partager son corps avec l'âme, mais il serait damné s'il partage la jeune fille.

Angel peut avoir été son premier. Angel peut avoir ouvert la voie aux affections de son amour pour lui, Angelus, mais Angel était hors de l'image et Buffy serait sienne.

Outre le fait que lui-même, Angelus avait son propre ordre du jour concernant Buffy, Angel lui devait réparation pour les décennies de retenue et d'abstinence de sang et de sexe. Un démon a besoin de passion, la faim et le plaisir leurs insufflaient la vie. Mais Angel les lui refusait ce qui l'avait presque rendu fou. Pendant des décennies, il avait espéré un moment où l'instinct et la passion surmonteraient le contrôle d'Angel afin que lui-même, Angelus pourrait glisser de sa laisse et être libre, si ce n'est que pour un moment. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien pour inspirer le désir ou la faim dans Angel jusqu'à ce que Los Angeles, il y a deux ans.

Angel avait vu et Angel avait aimé une fille intouchable et interdite baignée par la lumière du soleil. Il a aimé d'une manière consumante et passionnée. Lui-même, Angelus, le fléau de l'Europe en a été reconnaissant pour obtenir cette énergie après des décennies d'apathie et d'auto mépris.

Ces derniers mois, ont été les meilleurs ... et les pires. Ils avaient été remplies de moments tortueux exquis : de moments de sommeil sur le sol quand une jeune fille prête pour lui se reposait dans un lit virginal à quelques centimètres. Et les nuits où il avait pressé son corps atrocement mûrs contre les monuments et les pierres tombales tandis qu'il ravageait sa bouche tout en appuyant ses reins dans le berceau chaleureux de ses hanches. Un millier de baisers et de caresses. Il y aurait dû être un instant où la maîtrise de l'âme sur son instinct vampirique devrait avoir glissé. Ces moments sont tous passé sans qu'Angelus ai été en mesure d'agir, incapable de demander, de se défendre et de posséder.

Plus maintenant. Il ne serait plus refusé et il ne serait plus privé de ce qu'il désire.

Dans les limites de la chambre à coucher, Mr Gordo, le cochon de Buffy, est tombé du lit comme elle a roulé sur son estomac tenant son oreiller hermétiquement.

Angelus a grondé comme il a regardé dans l'amère jalousie, ses minces épaules qui secouaient dans son sommeil comme elle pleurait sur son âme damnée. Il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi, il s'est lui-même réconforté. Elle finira par se tourner vers lui.

Il a mis le ankh dans sa poche et le déposa soigneusement sur sa fenêtre.

Des roses, un collier, et un garçon cassé : trois cadeaux en une nuit. Oui, elle finira par se rendre compte que ses intentions étaient sérieuses et elle se tournerait vers lui.

Le démon a juré lorsqu'il s'est souvenu du moment où sa fille s'était jeté dans ses bras la nuit suivant sa renaissance. Idiot, il avait été un idiot. Si seulement il l'avait pris alors, si seulement il l'avait ramené dans son lit, dépouillé ses vêtements et lui avait donné du plaisir par ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains et sa queue voir même ses dents, ses crocs. Si seulement il lui avait donné orgasme après orgasme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour continuer, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, pour se débattre, il aurait pu l'a prendre et l'avoir à son côté pour l'éternité.

Mais non. Il avait été sûr que ses pensées d'amour, dégoûtantes et malades n'ont été que des résidus temporaires de la domination de l'âme. Il avait été sûr que sa faim pour son toucher se dissiperait. Il se dissiperait et il n'aurait plus envie de sentir sa peau de soie contre la sienne. Il n'aspirerait plus à entendre ses gémissements, ses mots d'amour et le murmure de son nom sur ses lèvres.

Idiot.

Il avait été à l'hôpital avec la ferme intention de la brûler de son système. Elle avait été faible et il pouvait tout à fait la prendre comme désiré avec ou sans son accord. Il avait prévu de déchirer cette inexistante chemise de nuit d'hôpital et de la dévorer entièrement, corps et sang. Il aurait pompé en elle brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait supplié et plaidé pour qu'il s'arrête, et alors comme il allait déverser sa semence en elle, il drainerait chaque goutte de son puissant sang de Tueuse.

Il était reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait séduit. Il n'aurait réalisé que trop tard que rien ne pouvait reprendre son cœur froid qu'Angel lui avait offert.

Toujours, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Des siècles de chasse, des millénaires de nuits passionnées dans les bras de l'autre.

Toujours. C'est le point entier.

P.S: désolé pour l'attente.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N : Je ne possède pas BTVS et Angel.

**Chapitre 4 :**** L'aide des héros.**

Une douce brise a ébouriffé ses cheveux emmêlés par son sang, il a frissonné de froid malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait dans le sud de la Californie. Alex a frissonné à nouveau.

Les buissons et les arbres bruissaient doucement dans le vent, les feuilles murmuraient et les branches grinçaient. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des insectes et les étranges bruits des oiseaux nocturnes.

Alex a tremblé.

La conscience lui revenait lentement. Immédiatement, il a souhaité qu'elle ne lui soit pas revenue. Il avait mal partout, de ses cheveux à ses pieds, sa tête blessait et il avait peur qu'il vomisse. Non pas que vomir était une peur importante, parce que, après une année de démons et de vampires, sa définition de la peur a définitivement changé. C'est juste qu'il ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'éloigner à temps s'il le fait.

Il a essayé de lever la tête, mais la douleur qui a traversé son corps lui a signalé que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il a bougé ses yeux cherchant à voir du mieux qu'il pouvait son environnement.

Il se trouvait sur un porche. Pour combien de temps s'était-il trouvé là ? La surface sous lui a été froide comme de la glace, prenant lentement mais sûrement la chaleur de son corps.

Une porte ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre de lui mais cela lui semblait si loin.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombre respirait lentement, chaque souffle créant une agonie dans sa poitrine.

Il a clignoté, étudiant cette porte pour un moment ou au moins la partie basse de celle-ci comme il ne pouvait levé la tête pour regarder le reste. Mais il a reconnu le paillasson, c'était celui de Buffy. Il était sur le porche de la maison de Buffy.

Pourquoi était-il devant la porte de Buffy ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Ah oui. Il se souvenait maintenant. Angel. Le petit ami démoniaque, suceur de sang et sans âme de Buffy avait battu l'enfer hors de lui et l'avait laissé comme cadeau devant la porte de Buffy. Il était un cadeau pour Buffy... Et il s'agissait d'une leçon dans la façon de traiter la petite amie d'Angel.

À moins qu'il ne veuille que le salaud soit de retour, il devrait tenir sa langue et ne pas dire à la jeune Tueuse de ce qu'il pensait de ses actions ou manque d'actions face à ce démon. La rage a brûlé dans son intestin. Comment pouvait-elle aimer ce monstre?

La douleur dans son corps et crâne s'élançaient le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses, le rendant incapable de se contenir, Alex a vomi sur le sol a côté de lui. L'odeur acre a envahi ses narines et il a gémi dans le désespoir.

Elle aimait toujours le salaud. Après tout ce que ce monstre avait commis, elle l'aimait toujours. Alex pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans son regard douloureux chaque jour qui passait depuis son anniversaire.

L'Elue, la Tueuse a aimé un monstre. Et c'était absolument mal. Elle devrait obtenir cela fini et faire son devoir en envoyant ce démon en enfer. Et peu importe la quantité de pression sous laquelle Alex devrait la mettre, Alex ferait en sorte qu'elle le tue.

La douleur dans son corps, lui a rappelé le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quoi que se soit s'il ne recevait pas une attention médicale très rapidement.

"Aide !" a t-il murmuré.

Son pantalon s'est senti froid et humide et il ne pouvait se rappeler pourquoi.

Il a blessé. Tout son corps blessait. Il a été sanglant et brisé, laissé comme cadeau devant la porte de la Tueuse par son ex-petit ami démoniaque. Compte tenu des nombreux prédateurs de Sunnydale, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il reste quelque chose de son cadavre.

Alex a frissonné dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir où s'inquiéter lorsque son corps a commencé à s'engourdir.

Il a dérivé, le sommeil le prenant...

Ses yeux se sont ouverts brusquement. Malgré des muscles frissonnant, Alex a étiré son bras cassé vers la porte d'entrée. Faiblement, il a frappé sur le panneau de bois.

"Aide", a t-il murmuré doucement, la brûlure dans sa poitrine l'empêchant de crier.

Sa tête a blessé et il a fermé les yeux comme il a continué a frappé sur la porte.

Buffy n'a pas ouvert la porte. Buffy ne l'a pas entendu.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle a été un super héros, elle était censée le sauver.

Superman l'aurait sauvé maintenant. Avec sa super audition, Superman l'aurait entendu et sauvé. En fait l'homme d'acier l'aurait entendu crier depuis l'autre bout de la ville, dans le cimetière, tandis que Angelus le torturait et aurait volé à son secours.

Alors, où était Buffy ? Elle a été le super héro de Sunnydale avec la super force et tout cela.

Superman a été bien meilleur que Buffy.

Enfer, même Spiderman ou Batman l'aurait sauvé maintenant. Peter Parker avait le sens spidey et la super audience tandis que Bruce Wayne avait toute une batterie de diverse technologie.

Et Buffy malgré sa super force, sa super guérison n'était pas là pour lui.

Il saignait devant sa porte en pleine nuit et elle se prélassait dans son lit.

Ce n'est pas la façon dont il était censé être.

Alex a arrêté de frapper sur la porte, cela ne faisait pas suffisamment de bruit mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait frapper sur cette porte et obtenir du secours. Il est repris ses coups sur la porte.

Ce n'était pas censé être ainsi. Il était celui qui devait être en sécurité dans son lit tandis qu'elle...

Quoi ? Elle devrait saigner et souffrir dans le noir de la nuit ?

Son esprit a flashé à son tas de blanchisserie trouvant dans sa chambre, mettant l'accent sur les déchirures et les taches de sang sur ses vêtements.

Il a pensé aux rouleaux de gaze, de bande adhésive et l'antiseptique caché derrière le papier toilette sous son évier de salle de bain.

Il a pensé aux nombreuses ecchymoses qu'il avait vu sur elle à l'école, mais qui avait complètement disparu à midi. Et ne lui était-il pas arrivé de venir à l'école en boitant ? Mais elle était guérie quand ils allaient au Bronze.

Super guérison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé mais super guérison allait de paire avec souvent blessé.

Non, il n'était pas censé être brisé et des saignements dans la nuit, elle était. Elle était censée être là, combattre contre les démons, obtenant des blessures.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé après être rentré chez lui. Eh bien, il avait pensé à elle, fantasmé sur elle, rêvé d'elle mais il avait toujours supposé que puisqu'elle venait à l'école le lendemain, tout allait bien. Les vampires avaient été transformé en poussière et la Buffinator a été aussi à l'abri de la douleur que le Terminator.

Alex a clignoté dans la réalisation soudaine : alors qu'il dormait, elle a saigné.

C'était plutôt poétique que les rôles étaient désormais inversés.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 5 : Excuse et Message**

Joyce a ouvert ses yeux pour la centième fois et a fusillé du regard son réveil. Il était deux heure trente du matin et elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

Elle a décidé de se lever et de se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud peut-être que cela aiderait. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas elle pourrait toujours regardé la télévision.

Elle a marché tranquillement dans le couloir, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant la chambre de Buffy avant de continuer. Il n'y avait aucun point en réveillant Buffy. Après cette grippe, les fleurs et la note d'Angel sans parler du mauvais traitement d'Alex, sa fille avait besoin de tout le sommeil qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

La femme blonde a baillé de nouveau en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Elle a préparé sa boisson en réfléchissant.

Sunnydale n'était pas le nouveau départ qu'elle désirait pour sa fille. Cette ville ne lui permettait pas de tourner la page sur les ennuis qu'elle avait eu a LA.

Après l'incendie criminel du gymnase de Hemery, l'internement de Buffy, les luttes entre Hank et elle puis le divorce. Joyce avait vraiment espèré que le calme légendaires des petites villes permettrait à Buffy de redevenir la populaire et douce pom-pom-girl qu'elle avait été.

Mais Sunnydale n'était pas mieux que LA, Buffy manquait toujours plus les cours qu'auparavant même si elle semblait toujours avoir de bonne excuse pour son absentéisme et elle regardait toujours blessé quand Joyce l'a punissait.

Ce n'est pas que Joyce a voulu punir sa fille, elle voulait juste étouffer le mauvais comportement avant que Buffy finisse par rejoindre un nouveau gang.

Le psychiatre a dit que Buffy agissait ainsi pour attirer l'attention.

Joyce pourrait certainement admettre que Hank et elle ont été de mauvais parents, tout les deux étaient plus concernés par les soirées, les cocktails que l'éducation de leur fille. Joyce avait honte de savoir que quand Hank et elle sortait, ils laissaient Buffy seule avec un garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Pour couronner le tout, elle avait été indifférente aux heures à laquelle sa fille rentrait que se soit dix heures ou deux heures, indépendamment de savoir si c'était la veille d'une nuit d'école ou pas.

Tout cela a changé lorsque son mariage avait commencé à échouer. Buffy était tout ce qui lui restait et elle refusait de permettre à son mariage brisé d'entacher sa parfaite petite fille. Buffy a été l'incarnation de l'idéale adolescente, blonde, pom-pom-girl et elle serait de nouveau.

Les règles et la discipline étaient la réponse aux appels à l'aide de Buffy. Mais à chaque punition, Buffy l'a regardé comme si elle venait de la trahir.

Elle pourrait supporter ses regards car ils ne sont rien comparés à celui qu'elle lui avait lancé avant son internement.

Il avait été une terrible erreur de traiter leur fille de la manière qu'ils avaient. Buffy était rentré à la maison sortant d'un autre combat, totalement hystérique, babillant sur les vampires.

Il l'éffrayait de voir sa belle petite fille parlé de monstre comme s'ils existaient vraiment. Mais jamais elle n'aurait du faire enfermer sa fille.

Il s'agissait seulement de deux semaines. Deux longues et douloureuses semaines avant que Buffy se soit rétracté et que les médecins lui permette de rentrer. Mais dans ses deux semaines, quelque chose dans sa fille avait changé.

Buffy n'a plus jamais regardé sa mère en toute confiance.

Joyce pourrait voir que sa fille pensait soigneusement tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Ce soir a été le plus proche en deux ans que Joyce a été de savoir le cœur de sa fille, mais malgré les confidences de Buffy, Joyce savait que sa fille continuait à lui cacher des choses.

Elle s'est demandée amèrement si elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour construire une relation avec sa fille pour alors la trahir presque immédiatement empêchant ainsi sa fille de pouvoir lui faire vraiment confiance.

Elle n'avait que le meilleur intérêt de Buffy au cœur. Elle voulait que son bébé ait une vie normale et heureuse.

Joyce a soupiré et buvant son chocolat, le regard vide.

Peu à peu, le son d'un bruit répétitif à commencer à pénétrer le brouillard de son cerveau. Elle s'est renfrogné, s'est redressé et à chercher l'origine du bruit. Ce n'était pas le frigo, certainement pas une souris et elle espérait que ce n'était pas la plomberie.

Elle s'est levé et a marché autour de la cuisine, essayant d'identifier la provenance du bruit. De la cuisine, elle est passé à la salle à manger, au séjour et finalement à la porte d'entrée.

Joyce inquiète, a déverrouillé la porte et l'a ouverte en hésitant.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" a t-elle crié.

Alex était allongé sur le sol de son porche tel une poupée cassée. Elle a rapidement allumé la lumière du porche et elle s'est agenouillée pour sentir l'impulsion du garçon. Merçi Seigneur , il en avait encore une.

"Buffy!" a t-elle crié. "Buffy, réveille-toi !"

Joyce s'est précipité sur le téléphone pour appeler le 911.

«Il n'est pas de ta faute." Angel a murmuré, la berçant contre son coeur. «Peu importe ce qu'il fait ou ce que d'autres disent, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal."

"Buffy !" Elle regarde au-dessus de son épaule, cherchant l'origine de la voix et Angel a serrés ses poings dans ses cheveux pour la tourner de nouveau face à lui. "Je t'aime. Il n'est pas de ta faute. As-tu compris bébé ? Il n'est pas de ta faute."

"Buffy ! Réveille-toi ! Apporte des couvertures, maintenant !"

Elle s'est réveillée brusquement, mécontente d'avoir été sorti des bras d'Angel même s'il n'était qu'un rêve.

La jeune fille est sortie du chaud cocon de son lit, passant rapidement d'un état endormi à celui d'alerte.

Elle a couru dans les escaliers, voyant la porte ouverte et sa mère au téléphone, à genoux sur le porche.

"Maman ?"

Joyce s'est déplacé sur le côté, donnant à Buffy une vue dégagée d'Alex.

Buffy a gelé dans l'horreur. «Oh mon dieu», a t-elle murmuré. "Est-ce qu'il est..." Angelus avait-il décidé qu'en l'absence de chien, Alex devrait prendre la place ?

«Il est vivant. Obtiens des couvertures ici."

Buffy s'est précipité pour la couverture afin de couvrir Alex.

"Enfin," Joyce a marmonné. «Il s'agit de Joyce Summers du 1630 Revello Drive. J'ai un jeune homme sur mon porche. On dirait qu'il a été sauvagement battu. Envoyez une ambulance."

Buffy s'est agenouillé à son tour auprès d'Alex l'enveloppant soigneusement dans la couverture. Voyant un papier dans sa main, elle l'a retiré soigneusement pour le regarder.

Elle a reconnu l'écriture d'Angelus et a immédiatement caché le papier pour pouvoir le lire plus tard.

"Oui, il respire." a dit Joyce au téléphone. "Je ne sais pas. Alex ? Alex, tu m'entends ?"

Le garçon a clignoté puis a tourné les yeux vers Joyce.

"Alex." Joyce a répétée. "Tu me comprends ?" Une minute est passée sans réponse. "Non, il ne répond pas."

Alex a ignoré Joyce et pour regarder la Tueuse. Buffy a posé son regard dans celui d'Alex, ses yeux plein de douleur, créant une envie de pleurer en elle. "Alex." A t-elle respiré. "Oh, mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée."

"Est-il toujours comme ça?" A t-il murmuré.

La jeune Tueuse s'est rapprochée de son ami, des larmes dans ses yeux. "Comme quoi ?" A t-elle demandé.

"Blesse t-il toujours ?" Alex a murmuré. «Quand tu tue…"

Buffy a jeté un regard méfiant dans la direction de sa mère, veillant qu'elle ne regarde pas et ne puisse pas entendre sa réponse et la question d'Alex.

«Ça fait mal ? Tu te blesses ? Tu sens de la douleur ?"

Elle a clignoté, surprise puis s'est assise lentement à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse la voir clairement. "Quel genre de question stupide est-ce ?" a-t-elle grondé doucement. "Bien sûr, j'ai mal. Bien sûr, je sens la douleur."

"Superman ne le fait pas," le garçon a murmuré. "Les supers héros ne sentent pas la douleur."

«Je ne suis pas un super héros", a t-elle murmuré. «Je suis juste une fille. Une fille dans le monde entier."

Les larmes ont commencé à tomber des yeux sombres d'Alex. "Je suis désolé."

Elle sourit un peu, étonnée que leur dispute et ses mots cruels reçoivent des excuses surtout à ce moment alors qu'il a été gravement blessé.

"Je suis désolé que tu saignes pendant que je dors."

Son sourire a disparu. Il n'était pas s'excuser pour leur lutte. Il a parlé de quelque chose d'autre.

"Je suis désolé. Je te remercie." Ses yeux se sont fermés et il n'a pas répondu quand elle a doucement appelé son nom.

Les ambulanciers sont arrivés quelques moments plus tard, Buffy a alors reculés pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper d'Alex.

«J'aurais dû le raccompagner.», a t-elle murmuré.

Joyce s'est rapproché de sa fille. «Nous devons aller avec lui», a déclaré Buffy catégoriquement. "Permet-moi de m'habiller. Je vais appeler les autres de l'hôpital."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle a couru en haut de l'escalier, retournant dans sa chambre et fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle a tiré la note de sa poche pour la lire.

Xander offre ses plus sincères excuses pour sa conduite.  
A

Buffy a soupiré douloureusement. Eh bien, c'était réglé : Angelus l'a traquée officiellement.

Angelus a traversé rapidement à travers les ruelles vers sa tanière.

La tanière... Il a grogné dans le dégoût. Il ne restait pas beaucoup laissé de l'usine que Spike et Drusilla avait appelé leur maison après l'incendie. Bien que l'usine n'est jamais été une tanière digne de lui.

Darla et lui n'aurait jamais vécu dans cette masure. En effet les deux d'entre deux préféraient des demeures élégantes et avec vues sur leurs terrains de chasse. Bien sûr, cela ne pourrait plus s'appliquer maintenant que Darla était morte mais même alors elle avait rejoint le maître et vécu dans les égouts. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une prostitué ?

Angelus a grondé à la pensée de son défunt père. Il souhaitait vraiment que cette magnifique garce qu'était son Sire ne soit pas morte l'année précédente juste pour avoir le plaisir de la tuer à nouveau le plus lentement et douloureusement possible. Elle le méritait pour l'avoir abandonné sous cette âme répugnante pendant prés d'un siècle. Le pire était qu'elle se soit représentée devant lui pour le ramener à la cour du maître, ce vampire qu'il détestait.

Sa mort avait été beaucoup trop rapide.

Bien qu'il soit amusant qu'elle soit morte de la main d'Angel en défendant le futur compagnon d'Angelus.

L'univers possédait en effet un sens de l'humeur.

Le maître vampire a ralenti ses pas comme il s'est approché du périmètre où les gardes devaient être. Après le désastre de sécurité qui avait marqué le règne de Spike, Angelus n'avait pas l'intention de bâcler sa sécurité en permettant à une Tueuse furieuse de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire.

Il a trouvé ses deux gardes occupés à jouer à la Game Boy.

Angelus s'est précipité et a claqué son poing dans la poitrine d'un des deux scélérats.

Le deuxième garde a crié et s'est éloigné lorsqu' Angelus a tiré le cœur de son séide de sa poitrine. Le froid organe est resté suffisamment longtemps dans sa main pour que les deux jeunes vampires puissent le voir avant que son propriétaire éclate dans une pluie de cendres.

Angelus a tourné son regard vers le vampire survivant. «Sais-tu ce que tu as fait de mal ?" a-t-il demandé doucement.

L'idiot, encore un autre Enfant aveugle, acquis en ville près du bronze a acquiescé de la tête frénétiquement.

Maintenant sa façade d'homme affable, Angelus a écrasé le jeu de son talon sur les cendres du vampire mort.

"Si jamais tu ignore une tâche encore, je vais prendre mon temps à te couper en morceaux. Je voudrais voir combien de temps un vampire paraplégique survivrait et si tes membres augmentent de nouveau."

Le subalterne a acquiescé de la tête. "Il ne se reproduira pas, monsieur."

Satisfait de la réponse de son subalterne, Angelus a continué vers l'usine et à l'intérieur.

Dru se trouvait allongée sur la table, chantant doucement à elle-même en regardant le plafond. Spike se trouvait dans son fauteuil roulant, toujours au côté de sa princesse.

Spike a tourné son fauteuil pour regarder comme son grand-Père a pénétré dans la pièce. «Eh bien," le vampire blond a dit avec insolence. "Quel beau parfum tu portes : la peur, la douleur, le sang et l'urine. Quelqu'un s'est amusé. "Drusilla s'est levé de la table et a couru vers lui, comme un petit enfant se réjouissant du retour de ses parents après une longue absence.

"Mon Ange", la vampiresse aux cheveux noirs a gémi.

Angelus a permis à son Enfants folle de l'embrasser, savourant le resserrement de la mâchoire de Spike, le rétrécissement de ses yeux et tous les autres signes montrant que le jeune vampire était jaloux de la dévotion de son conjoint envers lui.

"Oh, papa," Drusilla a dit, se penchant en avant afin de sentir ses vêtements. "Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas pris à la fête ?"

Satisfait de la fureur impuissante de Spike, Angelus a examiné le visage boudeur de Dru.

"C'était un tête-à-tête, Dru."

La vampiresse folle, n'a pas répondu mais a inhalé profondémment tel un chien. Elle a alors a couru sa langue rose fraîche sur les gouttelettes de sang qui avait séché sur sa peau.

«Est-ce que le méchant garçon a appris sa leçon, papa?"

Angelus a grondé dans le plaisir au souvenir des bruits de souffrance provenant d'Alex. Il n'a pas été surpris que Dru puisse reconnaître l'odeur du garçon sur lui. "Oh, il a appris une leçon."

Drusilla a souri. "A-t-il mort en craint ? As-tu laisser à la Tueuse un beau cadeau ?"

Il a brossé ses cheveux noirs de son visage, puis a caressé son dos. "Oh, oui, je lui ai laissé un cadeau."

Spike a roulé sa chaise roulante pour se rapprocher d'eux. "Mais l'as-tu tué ?" a-t-il questionné.

«Pour te dire la vérité, j'ignore s'il ai vivant ou mort, roller-boy."

"Tu ne l'as pas tuer ?" Spike a craché incrédule.

"Papa?" Drusilla a gémi dans la confusion.

«J'ai fait bien pire que de le tuer. J'ai brisé ses os, j'ai répandu son sang, j'ai ouvert son cœur et y ait semé les graines de la discorde. Si Harris survit, il ne croira plus jamais que l'Elue est digne de sa vocation ou réellement intéressés à m'arrêter."

Spike a clignoté à cette déclaration, clairement pas impressionné avec des formes plus subtiles de destruction et de torture. "Que veux-tu dire s'il survit ?"

"Hémorragie interne, membres cassé et brisé, le corps humain peut être un fragile et délicat appareil. Dans les deux cas, vivants ou morts, Buffy va recevoir mon message."

Dru a enveloppé son bras autour de la taille d'Angelus. «Je suis tellement heureuse."

"Et quel message as-tu envoyé, Angelus ? Combien de temps devrons nous siéger t'écouté parler de tes plans grandioses avant que tu ne la tue ? Combien de temps va-t-il être jusqu'à ce que tu l'aimes à mourir ?"

La rage a éclaté dans Angelus, suscité à la vie par le manque de respect de Spike envers son futur compagnon. Spike a souri, attendant avec impatience l'explosion, mais Angelus s'est forcé à se calmer. "Quelle est le problème Spikey ? Se sentant grincheux ? Maman a oublié de te ramener un casse croûte ? Je sais comment elle est avec ses animaux de compagnie."

Spike ca serré ses dents tachant d'ignorer le commentaire, comme il l'a même essayé d'ignorer la façon dont Drusilla s'accrochait à Angelus. «Je dois dire, le sang et la peur est une meilleure odeur que ce que tu avait sur toi l'autre soir. Le parfum de la Tueuse n'est-ce pas ?"

Angelus a éloigné Drusilla. L'ancien vampire s'est adossé à la chaise de Spike, ses paumes sur chacun des encourir et à souri face au regard froid de Spike. "Jaloux ? Elle est chaude n'est-ce pas ? Toute d'or et de vie, délicate mais mortelle. Tu as été à quelques centimètres de sa gorge quand elle n'était qu'un doux agneaux sans défense et tu as été incapable de l'as tué. Sais-tu ce qui est meilleur que le sang de Tueuse est de se répandre à l'intérieur d'elle ? Mais tu ne sauras jamais Spike, car tu n'as pas ce qu'il prend."

Spike a serré ses dents tellement qu'elles grinçaient. "Et toi ?"

"Oh, oui. J'ai ce qu'il faut et elle va être mienne, pour l'éternité."


End file.
